Seven
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Siete chicos sin, aparentemente, nada en común coinciden en un castigo un domingo por la mañana... ¿Tendrán más cosas en común de lo que parece a primera vista?
1. Una mañana de domingo

Fic bizarro que se fraguó en mi mente tras el anuncio de Tri. Es AU, contiene OoC… vamos todo lo que adoro de un fic XD, pero bueno pese a eso creo que he conseguido lo que quería y es homenajear un poquito adventure mientras mis ansias para Tri aumentan (y mis ganas de matar a DemiDevimon también grrr)

Ah sí!, como ocurre en todos mis fics y como ocurrió en adventure y ocurrirá en Tri. hay SORATO! Yeah.

**Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes, ni Seven, ni el Nade-Nade me pertenece… tan solo ese trocito que reside en mi corazón y del cual no me lucro, tranquilos.**

**.**

* * *

**SEVEN**

_Los siete libres serán._

_Los siete libres serán._

~ **Una mañana de domingo **~

Miró al cielo y suspiró con pesadumbre. Con el buen día que hacía esa mañana de domingo y también tendría que permanecer en esa cárcel.

Observó que varias personas esperaban ya a la entrada del instituto y se desesperó asqueado al comprobar que casi todos entraban en su clasificación de perdedores e inadaptados.

Él debía estar capitaneando su partido de fútbol, siendo una estrella deportiva, no perdiendo el tiempo con esa gente.

Taichi Yagami, el líder.

—¿Aún no ha llegado el capullo de Oikawa? —cuestionó, a nadie en concreto, mirando el reloj.

No recibió contestación de nadie de inmediato. Fue su compañera de clase, con la que en la primaria había tenido una estrecha amistad, olvidada en la secundaria, la que finalmente contestó.

—No, y no suele retrasarse.

Sora Takenouchi, la madura.

Y que sorprendentemente, dada su fama de buena chica, era bastante asidua a estos castigos.

Taichi rodó los ojos sin intención de profundizar mucho más con la chica, buscando el molesto murmullo que había acaparado su atención. Un chico alto y que reconoció de un curso superior no dejaba de murmurar una especie de mantra que lo estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—¿Quieres callarte de una vez?

El chico se sobresaltó, frunciendo el ceño por esa ofensa.

—Pero es que yo no debería estar aquí todo esto es un error. Yo no puedo permitirme ser castigado, ninguna mancha en mi expediente, ¡no puedo!

Jyou Kido, el responsable.

Yagami sonrió, mientras mascaba chicle de una manera exagerada.

—De que te sirve matarte a estudiar si al final acabas en el mismo sitio que yo —buscó las risas de sus compañeros, hasta que le chocasen las manos, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no estaba con su equipo de fútbol el cual le reía todas las gracias, sino con una panda de desconocidos bichos raros de instituto.

—Este día va a ser interminable —susurró para sí mismo, al mismo tiempo que descansaba la espalda y la cabeza en el muro.

Arrugó el entrecejo asqueado al percibir aroma a tabaco.

Un chico rubio, un poco apartado de los demás, acompañado de otro chico con el que compartía gran parecido, era el que había encendido el cigarrillo.

Se limitó a mirarle con provocación mientras le daba otra calada y exhalaba el humo hacia él. Taichi hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano pasando de él. Era de su curso y de sobra conocía su fama de busca pleitos, mejor sería no tener ningún tipo de trato con él.

Yamato Ishida, el solitario.

—No deberías fumar hermano —apuntó el rubio menor.

Yamato apretó los dientes furioso.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que en el instituto no me llames así?

El chico de primer curso bajó la cabeza con sumisión.

—Perdona.

—Aún no sé como convenciste a Natsuko para que te trajera al mismo instituto que yo.

Alzó la cabeza mirando a su hermano mayor, intentando enternecerlo.

—Solo quería estar cerca de ti.

—Sabes de sobra que yo no soy buena influencia para ti —dijo Ishida, dándose la vuelta, dando por concluida la conversación.

—Eso no me importa… —susurró el muchacho, ya al límite del llanto.

Takeru Takaishi, el llorón.

El motor de un coche parándose a la puerta acaparó la atención de todos. De él saltó una enérgica joven, vestida con una minifalda rosa y un ajustado top. También llevaba un gracioso sombrero de vaquero.

—¡Pensé que llegaba tarde! —exclamó alegremente corriendo a sus compañeros, los cuales o pasaban de ella o la miraban atónitos por su vitalidad y alegría.

—Esta que se cree, ¿que viene a un campamento de verano? —cuestionó Yagami, uno de los más atónitos.

—¡Que ilusión nunca he estado castigada! —anunció dando unas infantiles palmaditas—, nos lo vamos a pasar genial, ¿a qué sí?

Mimi Tachikawa, la mimada.

Kido apresuró a hacer un extraño gesto con el brazo para repeler a la muchacha que se había colgado de él con tanta confianza, cosa que a Mimi no importó demasiado porque ya estaba entretenida contando a sus compañeros.

—Somos siete en total y vamos a pasar ocho horas juntos, ¿no deberíamos presentarnos?

—Tachikawa-san, ¿cree que esto es una fiesta de disfraces?

La chica sintió un escalofrío al notar a su profesor tras ella, quitándole el sombrero.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Se volteó para otorgarle una de sus falsas sonrisas.

—Claro que no, pero si vas con ropa divertida el mundo se vuelve más colorido y feliz.

—Sí profesor Oikawa, hoy es domingo no puede obligarnos a ir uniformados —defendió Taichi.

La fantasmagórica mirada del profesor lo atravesó.

—Yo no les obligo a nada, son ustedes los que se delatan con sus trajes. Yagami se cree que va a saltar al terreno de juego —despreció, molestando a Taichi pues en efecto había acudido con la camiseta del equipo—, Ishida cree que el negro le hace más peligroso —rió con cinismo, al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el cigarrillo de su boca—, Takaishi llevará esos infantiles pantalones cortos toda su vida —señaló, haciendo que Takeru se sintiese más niño todavía—, Kido cree que una vestimenta formal podrá engañarnos y hacernos creer que es un hombre ejemplar y en cuanto a las chicas una parece salida de un club de carretera y la otra parece un chico —finalizó, incomodando a las muchachas que se miraron la una a la otra de arriba abajo.

Avanzó hacia la puerta, con la intención de girar la llave, pero entonces reparó en el joven que estaba sentado en el suelo, sin parar de teclear.

Fue entonces también cuando Taichi se dio cuenta de la presencia del joven, sin poder asegurar si había estado desde el principio o había aparecido como un espectro.

—Parece ser que tú eres el único normal —dijo, por ver que él sí estaba perfectamente uniformado—. Pero no vienes aquí a jugar —sentenció, arrebatándole el laptop.

—Lo utilizo para trabajar —defendió el pelirrojo.

—Durante las próximas ocho horas será mío.

—Pero… —trató de reclamar, dándose por vencido antes de plantar batalla.

Koushiro Izumi, el nerd.

Y así fue como empezó esa mañana de primavera para siete adolescentes, sin saber que un simple castigo los volvería a unir para siempre.


	2. Comienza el castigo

**SEVEN**

_Este escenario actual es__  
__tan extraño lo sé.__  
__Sin una fuerza especial,__  
__o eso solíamos creer._

~ **Comienza el castigo **~

Taichi se sentó por en medio de la sala, en el centro de una de las largas mesas de la biblioteca. En su misma mesa, aunque bastante separado de él, tomó asiento Koushiro.

Buscó a los demás con la mirada, dándose cuenta de que Mimi, que ya se limaba las uñas desentendida del mundo estaba detrás de él. En la última mesa descubrió a Yamato que compartía mesa también con Takeru aunque estaban cada uno en una esquina.

En la otra bancada de mesas se hallaba Sora allá por la mitad, y en la primera Jyou, que se frotaba las manos con histerismo.

Resopló mientras sacaba el celular. Su partido ya habría empezado y no estaba dispuesto a perdérselo.

Todavía no había ninguna noticia.

Hizo una pompa con el chicle, mientras observaba, sin querer observarlo realmente a Izumi. No sabía donde poner las manos, parecía como si fuese un manco sin su laptop.

Sonrió por lo pardillo que parecía y más aún cuando explotó una nueva pompa de su chicle. Se sacó la goma de la boca, deslizando la silla hacia el pelirrojo. Se dio cuenta que Tachikawa observaba su acción y buscó su complicidad con una sonrisa. Esta continuó a la expectativa.

—¿Qué tal Misumi? —saludó frotándole la cabeza bruscamente.

El chico se encogió temeroso para mirarlo extrañado.

—Es Izumi.

—Lo que sea —despachó Taichi regresando a su sitio, y enseñando, como si fuese un mago, la mano vacía a la castaña.

—Te has pasado, el pelo es sagrado —intentó recriminar Tachikawa, pero solo consiguió agrandar la sonrisa del moreno.

—Seguramente tendrá que raparse para quitárselo.

Y eso que Izumi no tenía el pelo muy largo.

Mimi se echó hacia atrás en su silla, mientras sin ninguna convicción negaba con la cabeza porque la sonrisa ya estaba dibujada en sus labios.

—Pobrecillo nerd —susurró teniendo una falsa lástima del muchacho.

Yagami rió mientras volvía a escribir a uno de sus compañeros. Si tenía que permanecer ahí ocho horas al menos se divertiría a costa de los asociales que le rodeaban, eso lo tenía claro.

Dirigió la mirada al frente al escuchar los pasos de Oikawa, pero enseguida volvió a desviarla a su celular. Tampoco tenía intención de prestar atención a su grimoso profesor.

El que saltó de su asiento en cuanto vio entrar a Oikawa fue Kido.

—Señor Oikawa, ¿podemos hablar?

El hombre lo miró despectivamente, mientras se acomodaba en su mesa.

—¿No puede hablar desde su asiento y compartirlo con sus compañeros?

Jyou desvió un instante la vista hacia esos chicos para sentir un escalofrío. Jamás dejaría que seres tan inferiores fuesen participes de sus intimidades.

—Es entre usted y yo.

Oikawa se acomodó en su asiento y entrelazó las manos, dando esperanzas a Kido, ya que sus gestos al menos parecían receptivos.

—Yo no tengo que estar aquí.

—Claro que debe estar aquí señor Kido. Su falta fue muy grave.

El chico tragó saliva incómodo y temeroso.

—Lo que intento explicarle es que mi padre jamás puede saber que yo he estado aquí, ¿entiende?

Oikawa sonrió de medio lado, bastante incrédulo por lo que presenciaba.

—¿Está intentando comprar mi silencio señor Kido?

Jyou rió con nerviosismo. En realidad también le resultaba espeluznante esa aura tenebrosa que desprendía su profesor.

—No, claro que no. Solo quiero que sepa que no le voy a causar ningún problema en estas ocho horas, es más, si puedo ayudarle en algo estaré encantado. Si quiere irse a tomar un café o lo que quiera yo vigilaré a esta panda de descerebrados, ¿entiende lo que le pido?

Oikawa quedó en silencio unos instantes observando detenidamente al muchacho. Jyou sintió como si se consumiese en el vacío de sus pupilas sin vida. Finalmente, el hombre se levantó.

—Yo lo entiendo, es usted el que no entiende que formas parte de esa panda de descerebrados. Y ahora ocupa tu sitio entre ellos.

Completamente atemorizado, Kido asintió obediente regresando a su asiento.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se perfiló en el pálido rostro de Oikawa, recostándose de nuevo en su silla.

Apenas pasaron unos minutos cuando Taichi rompió el silencio con un furioso manotazo en la mesa.

—Ese Matsura me toma por idiota, van perdiendo dos a cero y no me lo quería decir —masculló, agitando con fiereza el celular.

—Matsura nunca fue de fiar.

Yagami dirigió una furtiva mirada hacia la chica que se había atrevido a hablar de su intocable equipo de fútbol.

—¿Qué mierdas sabrás tú?

Sora encogió los hombros, sin dejar de garabatear en la hoja.

—Jugué con él en la primaria.

El moreno rió con cinismo, levantándose de su asiento para acaparar la atención de todos.

—¿Y lo dices tú?, porque tú sí fuiste mucho de fiar cuando eras capitana del equipo femenino y las dejaste plantadas en el partido decisivo, ¿verdad?

Takenouchi apretó el bolígrafo a la par que los dientes.

—Estaba lesionada —excusó, más para sí misma que para el moreno y sus compañeros.

—¡Y una mierda! —espetó con desprecio, ahora dirigiéndose al resto—. Lo que yo creo es que estabas cansada de jugar con las chicas y solo buscabas una excusa para jugar con los chicos, ¿es eso lo que te pasa ahora Takenouchi?, ¿echas de menos jugar con los chicos? —cuestionó con una sonrisilla maliciosa.

La pelirroja no respondió, como en toda la conversación, ni apartó la mirada de su hoja y su bolígrafo siguió garabateando.

Mimi se tapó la boca para contener la risa, mientras Taichi alzaba las manos como si parase a las masas que le jalaban por su victoria.

—¿No será a ti al que le gusta jugar con los chicos?

Yagami detuvo su celebración al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa se le borraba del rostro, buscando con la mirada al rubio dueño de esa voz.

Sus ojos azules lo retaban desde la última fila.

No quería pelearse con él, porque puede que ese chico si le trajese problemas de verdad. Por ello, le dio la espalda con indiferencia.

—Quizá eres tú el que quiere jugar conmigo Ishida —masculló, regresando a su asiento.

—Depende, ¿te gusta recibir? —siguió provocando Ishida, ganándose la mirada mortal de Yagami y otra risa contenida de Tachikawa.

Pero la disputa no llegó a más, porque Oikawa, que había permanecido en silencio examinando los comportamientos de los jóvenes, ya estaba al lado del deportista, arrebatándole el celular.

—Durante las próximas ocho horas esto será mío.

—Una mierda —protestó el moreno, pero como le había pasado a Kido al estar frente a ese hombre, fue envuelto por una extraña congoja.

Se sentó más o menos sumiso.

Izumi aprovechó la cercanía de su profesor para levantarse.

—Profesor Oikawa si me devolviese mi laptop podría aprovechar estas horas para hacer tareas y…

—No será necesario, ya tengo tareas para ustedes —interrumpió el adulto, haciendo regresar a su asiento a Izumi, mientras depositaba una hoja en blanco sobre la mesa—. Vais a escribir un ensayo sobre diferentes cualidades. Usted Izumi lo hará sobre el conocimiento.

—¿Conocimiento? —se preguntó mirando absorto la hoja en blanco y el lapicero. Estaba tan acostumbrado a teclear que le costaba encontrar una forma de agarrar el lapicero que le resultase cómoda para los dedos.

Oikawa pasó otra hoja a Yagami.

—Usted lo hará sobre el valor y usted señorita Tachikawa sobre la pureza.

El que no hizo nada para contener la risa fue Yagami, ganándose una reprobatoria chapada de su compañera de atrás.

—De que te reirás tú idiota.

—No sé, será por los rumores que se oyen en el equipo.

Y la castaña se cruzó de brazos con descontento, mientras Oikawa ya había alcanzado el final de la sala y tendía sendas hojas en blanco a los rubios de la última mesa.

—Ishida, su tema será la amistad…

—El mundo al revés —murmuró Taichi rodando los ojos.

—Y el joven Takaishi escribirá sobre la esperanza.

Takeru fue el único que recibió la hoja con algo de ilusión.

—Esperanza… —repitió encontrando su tarea fascinante.

—No te emociones tanto Takeru —se encargó de explotar su nube su agrio hermano mayor.

El profesor ya se hallaba en la otra fila, justo a la par de Takenouchi.

Tomó la hoja en la que hasta el último instante Sora no había dejado de dibujar y la miró con detenimiento, no hallando ninguna forma reconocible.

—¿Abstracto? —Takenouchi se encogió de hombros, al mismo tiempo que recibía la hoja en blanco de su profesor—. Espero que su escrito no sea tan abstracto, porque va a ser sobre el amor.

Al escuchar esa palabra, Sora se tensó.

—¿No puede cambiarme de tema profesor?

La respuesta de Oikawa fue una estremecedora sonrisa.

—Imposible, los temas han sido escogidos a conciencia para cada uno de ustedes.

—Este tipo me da escalofríos —susurró Taichi.

—Sí, podría cortarse y lavarse ese largo pelo grasiento… argh, que grima —respondió Mimi, sin perder detalle de los movimientos del hombre, que ya había alcanzado la primera fila, o lo que era lo mismo a Jyou Kido.

—Y por último señor Kido, usted escribirá sobre algo tan importante como la sinceridad.

Esa palabra hizo que Kido tragará saliva y le sudasen las manos. ¿Qué pretendía ese hombre?, ¿una confesión para su padre?

Satisfecho por las reacciones de cada uno, Oikawa se dirigió a su mesa con la misma parsimonia con la que había ido entregando las hojas. Luego se volteó y dio una palmada que sobrecogió a los siete.

—Bien, ¡empezad!

...

Estiró el cuello para un lado y para otro, mientras seguía tamborileando el bolígrafo sobre la hoja en blanco. Miró el reloj, apenas habían pasado cinco minutos, luego miró a su profesor que mantenía la barbilla apoyada sobre sus manos cruzadas, observándoles detenidamente como un centinela salido del Hades.

Resopló intentando ver lo que había escrito su compañero de mesa.

Koushiro apenas llevaba dos líneas y por su mirada daba la impresión de que estaba más perdido que él.

Le sorprendió que a su espalda no dejaba de oírse el suave sonido del bolígrafo contra la hoja. Se volteó, impresionado por la parrafada que llevaba escrita Mimi.

—¿Qué estás poniendo?, chívame algo.

A priori Mimi tapó su trabajo, ya que no le solía gustar que le copiasen en los exámenes pero enseguida se relajó ya que sus temas no eran nada similares.

—Es fácil, estoy escribiendo Blancanieves —Yagami pestañeó desconcertado—, es como súper pura e inocente, la más inocente de las princesas disney, ¿no crees?

Y el moreno entrecerró los ojos antes de sufrir un colapso mental de azúcar.

Pero la hoja del moreno no era la única que permanecía en blanco, Yamato ya había hecho un avión de papel con ella, Sora la había dejado a un lado, mientras miraba por el ventanal con expresión apagada y Kido, de los nervios, ya era la cuarta hoja que arrugaba con rabia, sacando otra en blanco para empezar de cero.

El único que parecía escribir algo, aunque no sabía si surrealista como Mimi, era el estudiante de primero, Takeru.

Cuando se cansó de hacer volar su avión, Yamato se levantó dirigiéndose con total descaro a la puerta.

—¿A dónde cree que va señor Ishida? —interceptó Oikawa.

—A mear, aunque si quiere que le mee aquí mismo por mí no hay problema.

—Cómo un perro —arqueó una ceja el profesor.

Ishida no apartó su mirada retadora.

—Como un lobo.

Oikawa miró el reloj un instante e hizo un gesto complaciente.

—Tenéis un descanso de cinco minutos, ni uno más.

...

Humo en forma de círculos salió de la boca de Ishida, que sonrió orgulloso. Takeru tan solo vio el reflejo de ellos en el espejo, mientras se lavaba las manos.

—Si el profesor te pilla fumando en el baño te castigará más, hermano.

El rubio mayor chasqueó la lengua mirando malhumorado al joven.

—No te lo voy a repetir más veces, no me llames así en el instituto.

Pero esta vez Takeru no acató con sumisión la orden de su hermano, pues como el trabajo que le había mandado Oikawa, él tenía esperanza en esta nueva etapa de su vida compartida con su hermano. La esperanza de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—¿Tanto te avergüenzas de mí? —preguntó, tratando de sonar fuerte, pero como casi siempre perdiéndose en un tono lamentoso—, ¿es por qué soy un llorón que no puede hacer nada solo?

Ishida intentó permanecer impasible, y al principio lo consiguió, pero fue incapaz de mantenerse, porque Takeru era su debilidad desde que tenía memoria.

—Claro que no me avergüenzo de ti —dijo, no sin dificultad, dando una nueva calada—. Es por tu bien, lo mejor es que no te relacionen conmigo.

—¿Pero por qué? —reclamó el púber y Yamato resopló.

—Porque tú aún tienes una oportunidad de tener amigos, de ser normal. Si te juntas conmigo la gente no querrá estar a tu lado, acabarás como yo —confesó, con más resignación que tristeza.

—No tiene por qué ser así…

Ishida hizo un gesto a su hermano para que callase, dirigiendo la mirada a la letrina cerrada a su espalda.

La abrió y Kido dio un grito de pánico.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió Ishida, tomándole del chaleco.

—Hermano, no le hagas daño…

Pero Yamato lo zarandeó con tanta violencia que se le resbalaron los anteojos.

—Yo solo hacía de vientre y…

—¿Nos has escuchado?

—¡No! —apresuró a negar Kido, temeroso por la mirada de psicópata de Ishida.

—¡No mientas! —exclamó apretando los dientes al mismo tiempo que hacía ademán de meterle la cabeza en el inodoro.

—Vale sí, escuche algo sobre que sois hermanos pero… no diré nada, lo prometo, ¡lo prometo, por favor!

Yamato aflojó su agarre, dando por buena la promesa de Jyou, no tanto por las palabras sino por el pánico de su cuerpo. En verdad le tenía miedo.

Le adecentó el cuello de la camisa y le dio un par de palmadas nada amistosas en la cara.

—Más te vale Kido, sino te las verás conmigo —amenazó, arrojándole con desprecio la colilla a la cara.

Jyou acabó sentado en el retrete, llevándose la mano a su acelerado corazón, intentando recuperar la respiración.

—Lo lamento mucho, solo quiere protegerme —ni se enteró de la disculpa de Takeru, estaba demasiado cardíaco por lo acontecido.

Negó. El no merecía estar ahí, con esa pandilla de descerebrados y abusones. Él era mejor que todos ellos.

Regresó al pasillo, aún tambaleándose y respiró aliviado al ver que Ishida ya había regresado al interior de la biblioteca, en donde también estaría Izumi porque tampoco lo vio. Fuera solo estaba Takeru compartiendo chucherías con Mimi, Sora sentada en la repisa del ventanal que daba al patio y Taichi haciendo toques con una bola de papel.

—Ya ha trascurrido vuestro tiempo de descanso —se oyó desde el interior de la sala la pausada voz del profesor, y rezongando, sobre todo Yagami, los chicos fueron entrando. Él fue el último esta vez, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

...

Koushiro volvió a llevarse la mano al cuello al sentir que impactaba contra él otra bolita húmeda. Esta vez ni siquiera se molestó en mirar al responsable de esto.

—Si no se enfada no es divertido —murmuró Yagami jugueteando con su precaria cerbatana estudiantil.

—Cuando te pasas con una misma persona deja de ser divertido —comentó Mimi, todavía sin dejar de escribir.

Taichi bufó.

—¿Es que ahora te gusta el nerd?

Tachikawa dejó a un lado ese bolígrafo coronado con un enorme corazón.

—Claro que no, pero me da lastima. Parece buen chico —comentaba, como si el susodicho no estuviese a escasos metros de ellos.

—Chica rosa, entérate de una vez como funciona el instituto: los nerds existen para el divertimento de nosotros, los populares.

La chica posó su enorme corazón rosa sobre sus labios unos instantes, para finalmente desechar la idea.

—Soy la más popular de este centro y no me divierte maltratar a la gente. Eso me hace más grande, tratar con respeto y cariño a mis súbditos.

El moreno negó nada convencido.

—Son famosas tus fiestas por como tratas a los chicos. Aún resuena en mis oídos la historia de aquel que comió caca de perro por petición de su princesa.

La chica no pudo contener una sonrisilla.

—Se divierten siendo mis bufones, yo no los obligo a ir a mis fiestas. Les doy un motivo a su existencia, porque ahora el chico de la caca de perro es más conocido de lo que jamás hubiese sido por sí mismo —explicó la chica, como si en verdad sus acciones no solo fuesen justificadas sino que eran una especie de obra de beneficencia.

—¡Lo mismo que yo! —exclamó el deportista sintiendo que le daba la razón—, gracias a que es el blanco de mi cerbatana, hoy Mizumi existe.

Tachikawa, sin perder la sonrisa, negó.

—Es Izumi.

—Que más da.

En la otra esquina, Sora seguía con la mirada perdida en el ventanal, siguiendo ahora a un pájaro que aleteaba en pos a su libertad. Cuanto deseó en ese instante ser aquel animal.

Le devolvió a tierra firme la inesperada aparición de Jyou, que e había sentado justo delante de ella.

—Takenouchi-kun, ¿es tu nombre, verdad? —la chica asintió— ¿conoces a ese tal Ishida?

Sora miró de reojo al joven, el cual se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, en una especie de meditación.

—Va a mi curso, pero nunca he hablado con él.

—Es peligroso —susurró Kido. Tenía la necesidad imperiosa de desahogarse y compartir sus miedos.

Takenouchi encogió los hombros con pasividad.

—Vale.

Ni sabía, ni quería averiguar porque ese muchacho un curso mayor le contaba todo esto.

—¿Ves al chico con el que comparte mesa?

La joven miró a Kido con agotamiento, pero no solía ser descortés con las personas, por ello, regresó la mirada a los rubios del fondo.

—¿El estudiante de primero?

—Es su hermano.

La noticia le sorprendió un poco, pero tampoco era algo que necesitase saber para seguir con su existencia.

—La verdad que se le parece, aunque el pequeño tiene una sonrisa afable que jamás muestra Ishida.

Sabía que se jugaba la vida, pero Jyou sintió como una liberación que alguien más conociese el secreto de Ishida. De esa manera era como compartir el peligro, y si las cosas se torcían siempre podría echar las culpas a la muchacha.

—Tenemos que conseguir que Oikawa lo expulse del castigo, lo lleve a un lugar apartado, ¡encerrado!, ¡solo! —exclamó teniendo un pequeño ataque de histerismo.

Sora quedó perpleja por la exagerada reacción del joven, decidiendo por fin pasar del tema.

—A veces las apariencias engañan —dijo, tomando el lapicero entre sus dedos para empezar a garabatear.

Sintió el aliento de Kido rozando su flequillo.

—Créeme, es peligroso de verdad.

Takenouchi resopló, ya molesta y sin ocultarlo.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

—Porque pareces la más cuerda de todos los que están aquí.

Y esta vez la que sonrió fue Sora.

—Créeme, las apariencias engañan.

...

Ni habían pasado diez minutos cuando el sonido del celular perturbó el silencio solo roto por los cuchicheos de Taichi y Mimi ahora que Sora había dado por concluida la charla con Jyou.

Yagami se levantó indignado.

—¿Me quita el móvil y tú si puedes usarlo?

Oikawa ni se molestó en contestarle, lo hizo su mirada que atemorizó no solo al moreno que se sentó de inmediato.

—_¿Cómo que no está allí?, tiene que estar_… —Oikawa paró al notar las atentas miradas de los muchachos. Sin mediar palabra abandonó la sala para poder seguir con su conversación en intimidad.

—¿Habéis escuchado que tono ha puesto?, seguro que era su mujer —comentó Mimi amenamente, pero esta vez Yagami no le siguió el juego. A él ese tono y esa mirada le habían encogido el corazón —. Me pregunto como será… —prosiguió Mimi, mirándose en su espejo de bolsillo para cerciorarse de que su sombra de ojos siguiese intacta—…seguro que es horrenda con un pelo grasiento como él.

Taichi no se molestó en esbozar una sonrisa cumplidora. Había seguido los pasos de su profesor con máxima atención sintiendo un inexplicable alivio cuando lo vio abandonar la biblioteca.

Rápidamente tomó la hoja que permanecía en blanco y se dirigió al asiento de Kido.

—¡Tú!, ¡como te llames!, escribe mi trabajo —ordenó, colocando su hoja sobre la tachonada de Jyou.

No era solo por vagancia o ser un aprovechado, sino que realmente no quería hacer enfadar a Oikawa. Le producía un pavor incapaz de asimilar.

Por supuesto que descarada acción no fue del agrado de Kido.

—Ni siquiera he empezado con el mío, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que voy a hacer el tuyo?

—Si primero haces el mío, te servirá de inspiración para el tuyo. ¿Ves?, pienso en el bien de los dos —explicó el moreno, evidentemente sin convencer a Kido.

Sin embargo, alguien se adelantó a la nueva reacción del anteojudo.

—¿Es qué tampoco sabes escribir?

Yagami apretó los dientes intentando que la rabia no saliese de ellos, pero no pudo contenerla y por tanto esta vez el enfrentamiento sería inevitable.

—¿De verdad no estás obsesionado conmigo?

Ishida sonrió con provocación, pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a acompañar sus palabras con gestos y por ello se encaminó al deportista.

—Puede.

—¿Quieres pelea?

—Puede —repitió Ishida con absoluta tranquilidad.

El rubio ya estaba a pasos de Taichi, y este acortó las distancias quedando ambos a centímetros justo a la altura de donde estaba sentada Takenouchi.

—Exactamente, ¿por qué os vais a pelear? —preguntó, intentando poner algo de cordura.

Los chicos la ignoraron, mientras se retaban con la mirada, como dos fieras midiendo sus fuerzas antes de lanzar el ataque.

—¡Está claro!, porque son los dos gallitos del corral y quieren pavonearse delante de nosotras, bueno de mí —se corrigió Tachikawa.

—En las manadas, los machos más fuertes se pelean para ver quien es el líder —apuntó Koushiro, como si lo leyese de una base de datos.

—Yo no necesito ser líder de nada —espetó Yamato sin dejar de desafiar al moreno.

—Y yo ya soy líder de mi equipo, el club de fútbol del instituto superior de Odaiba, no necesito ser líder de el club de pardillos castigados los domingos de Odaiba —rezongó con desprecio.

Taichi ya no tenía la intención de llevar la pelea a un nivel mayor al verbal y por los gestos de Ishida, que se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa ladeada supo que él tampoco, pero aunque sus intenciones hubiesen sido las de golpearse también lo hubiesen tenido que aplazar porque Oikawa regresaba al salón con un rictus más aterrador de lo normal.

No hizo falta que dijese nada, solo con su mirada, Yamato y Taichi regresaron a sus respectivos asientos.

—Tienes suerte de no haberte peleado con él, ¿es qué no sabes por qué está aquí? —habló Mimi, mientras Taichi se sentaba. Este negó indiferente. Su máxima preocupación volvía a ser Oikawa—. Dicen que le metió un bolígrafo por la nariz a un chico, hasta el cerebro.

—Si llega al cerebro lo más probable es que le cause un daño cerebral o incluso la muerte —apuntó Koushiro sin ni siquiera volverse, de nuevo con ese tono robótico.

Tachikawa lo fulminó. Odiaba que le llevasen la contraria y se inmiscuyesen en sus chismes, sobre todo un nerd.

—Al instituto no le conviene esa publicidad por eso oculta esas cosas —pese a todo se dignó a responderle—. Yagami, ¿tú que crees?

—El asocial de Ishida no me preocupa para nada, Oikawa en cambio… —murmuró sin dejar de examinar al misterioso hombre.

Mimi lo observó con desinterés.

—Yo también prefiero a Ishida a Oikawa, su pelo está mil veces más bonito y cuidado.

...

Con las manos a la espalda, el profesor deambulaba por entre las mesas. Taichi miró con pesadumbre el reloj que presidía la sala, cuyo tic-tac resonaba con fuerza por primera vez gracias al silencio. Ya casi era media mañana y su estómago empezaba a rugir. Lo hizo justo cuando Oikawa pasaba a su lado.

—¿Tienes hambre Yagami?

El moreno apretó los labios.

—No —mintió, lo que provocó la sorna del adulto.

—Veamos si te has ganado el derecho a almorzar.

Oikawa recogió su escrito, el cual ocupaba escasamente un párrafo. Se aclaró la garganta, dispuesto a leerlo ante todos.

—"El valor es tirar un penalti con empate en el marcador, en la final del campeonato, en el último segundo. La gloria o el fracaso depende de un segundo, de un disparo, de una trayectoria, y solo un valiente puede ser capaz de asumir semejante acción." —quedó un segundo pensativo—. ¿No has confundido valor con soberbia?

—Creo que no profesor —intentó defender Yagami, ya si la insolencia que acostumbraba.

—En el momento que se busca la gloria, tu acción deja de ser un acto de valor y se convierte en un acto de soberbia —concluyó Oikawa, dejando su trabajo.

Seguidamente se concentró en Koushiro. Arrugó el entrecejo al descubrir que estaba escrito en código HTML.

—He creído que la mejor forma de demostrar conocimiento era escribiendo un programa que sirva para responder preguntas sin respuesta.

—¿En serio quieres conocer todas las respuestas?, ¿aunque no te gusten?

Por primera vez en todo el día, el pelirrojo hizo un gesto tan humano como el de la preocupación, demostrando que bajo la piel de ese chico existía algo más que ceros y unos.

El profesor volteó para seguir con su reconocimiento. Leyó por encima el trabajo de Mimi, sin molestarse en hacer ningún comentario, esperó a que esta le diese la necesaria explicación y no solo porque la tinta fuese rosa.

—He pensado que Blancanieves es la mejor representación del tema que me diste. Ya sabe, juega con animalitos, cuida de los enanitos y aún es tan inocente que acepta manzanas de brujas malvadas y todo por ser bella. La vida es tan poco justa con las personas guapas.

Oikawa rodó los ojos con exasperación.

—Creí que debías escribir sobre la pureza no sobre la estupidez.

Y Tachikawa arrugó el entrecejo descontenta.

No perdió más el tiempo con ella, pues ya se encontraba en la mesa de los hermanos.

—¿En blanco? —cuestionó, cuando observó el avioncito de papel de Ishida.

Este se limitó a estirarse sobre el pupitre con pasotismo.

—No puedo escribir sobre algo que no conozco.

—Tu hermano en cambio sí conoce sobre la esperanza —dijo mirando el extenso escrito del menor.

Claro que Yamato no reparó en ello, solo en la cara de asombro de sus compañeros, en la de apuro de Takaishi y en la rabia que sintió hacia ese hombre.

No obstante Oikawa ni se percató de que había desvelado su secreto y si lo hizo tampoco iba a disculparse.

—"La esperanza son mariposas de colores revoloteando por el cielo, son blandas colchonetas y plumas blancas. La esperanza es ese ángel en el que confías. La esperanza es el mañana, es mantener la luz…" —se detuvo mirando al joven con sospechas.

—Para ser hermano de un psicópata escribe muy bonito, ¿no crees? —comentó Mimi.

Pero Yagami continúo con la seriedad de los últimos minutos, mirando a Takaishi con detenimiento, ya que no le sonaban demasiado ajenas todas esas palabras y eso le ponía furioso.

—Escribes cosas un poco extrañas para tu edad, ¿puedo saber cual es tu inspiración?

Takaishi se sonrojó levemente por sentirse halagado.

—No sé, la creencia en un mañana mejor para todos supongo.

Oikawa resopló dirigiendo su mirada y también sus pasos a los jóvenes que faltaban de ser evaluados.

—¿Otro en blanco?

La chica bajó la cabeza.

—Le dije que prefería otro tema.

—Y yo le dije que debía escribir sobre este.

—Entonces ahí tiene mi respuesta —respondió Sora.

El profesor examinó el folio por ambos lados.

—¿Debo suponer que su corazón está tan vacío como la hoja?

Takenouchi emitió un sonido de conformidad, no demasiado explícito, pues dolía asumirlo tan descaradamente.

Y Yukio dio por válida la respuesta, encaminándose ya al último de los castigados, que se revolvía con nerviosismo.

—¿Y usted Kido?, ¿debo suponer que es un tachón como su trabajo? —preguntó, viendo el folio del mayor.

—No, claro que no profesor, es que aún no me ha dado tiempo, estos sujetos me distraían con sus peleas, cuchicheos y abusos.

—¿Echa la culpa a sus compañeros? —cuestionó el hombre con un medio tono de desaprobación que inquietó más a Jyou.

—Estos salvajes no son mis compañeros.

—Ya veo —dijo para acto seguid esbozar esa escalofriante sonrisa y dar otra palmada—. ¡Niños ya es hora de comer! —pero antes de que el alboroto se hiciese dueño de la sala, se volteó con expresión sombría y señaló hasta a tres de ellos—. Excepto vosotros, aún tenéis un trabajo que hacer.

.

_El sueño raro de ayer,__  
__la voz que un día sé que escuché,__  
__todo es verdad.__  
__Ahora sé que no lo llegué a imaginar__  
__y continuar__  
__es lo que debo hacer,__  
__aunque por dentro sólo quiera regresar._

_._

* * *

Continuará... la próxima semana.


	3. Confesiones

**SEVEN**

_Aún si hay lágrimas,__  
__ hay risas también__.__  
__Existen cosas que no cambiarán.__  
__Tenemos que seguir creyendo__  
__en que nuestra amistad nos salvará..._

~ **Confesiones **~

—Si lo llego a saber escribo los tres cerditos como esa hueca de tercero —mascullaba Jyou, frotándose las manos con inquietud.

Sora lo miró no pudiendo contener una mueca divertida, mientras acercaba el bol de las verduras cortadas al fregadero. A su lado, haciéndose dueño de los fogones estaba Ishida. No había abierto la boca desde que habían llegado y tampoco era intención de la pelirroja darle conversación, pero hubo un detalle que no pudo pasar por alto.

—La ceniza está cayendo al guiso.

Yamato la miró de reojo, pero su cigarro continuó en su boca, mientras removía el puchero.

La ignoró y en un primer momento Takenouchi tuvo intención de dejarlo pasar, pero hubo algo más fuerte en su interior que esa promesa que se había hecho de permanecer ajena al mundo y las emociones, y fue su escondida vena regañadora.

—Deja eso mientras cocinas, estropearás la comida de todos no solo la tuya.

Yamato se detuvo, volteándose totalmente a la pelirroja. Quedó unos segundos tratando de intimidarla con la mirada, pero sorprendentemente ella lo aguantó. Finalmente, Ishida se apartó el cigarro de la boca esperanzando a la chica, creyendo que había conseguido que el sentido común entrase en la cabeza de ese rebelde. Supo que no fue así al sentir el humo en su cara y escuchar la risa del rubio por sus tosidos.

Cuando el humo le permitió volver a ver con claridad el cigarro volvía a asomarse de entre sus labios y la ceniza seguía cayendo en el puchero.

—Olvídalo Takenouchi-kun o acabarás con un cuchillo en el ojo —aconsejó Kido.

—¿Qué hablas tú? —inquirió Yamato, sin ni siquiera volverse.

Jyou entró en pánico por escucharlo provocando que la jarra se le resbalase de las manos y acabase en el suelo hecha añicos. Ishida se volteó furioso hacia su compañero.

—¿Es qué no sabes hacer nada, pedazo de inútil?

—Ah… uh…

Notando el miedo de Jyou, Sora salió a su rescate, lo que implicaba volver a enfrentarse al rubio.

—No fue culpa suya, no tienes por qué ser tan desagradable.

Yamato apretó los puños y gruñó. Le estaban empezando a molestar seriamente las continuas reprimendas de la chica. Hizo un gesto despectivo, llevándose el trapo al hombro y regresando la atención al fuego.

—Que corte patatas, eso sabrá hacer, ¿no?

—Claro —respondió Sora por él. Miró a Kido esperando su reacción, la cual tardó en llegar pues todavía estaba paralizado por el miedo.

Sora respiró aliviada cuando al fin lo vio moverse hacia el cesto. Sacó algunas patatas pero no se dio cuenta de que con sus movimientos había desestabilizado el saco. Takenouchi apresuró a sujetarlo antes de que todas las patatas rodasen por el suelo y el que acabase con un cuchillo en el ojo fuese Kido. Sin embargo, no se puede estar en todos lados y cuando alguien es torpe y encima vive en un estado de pavor constante las desgracias quedan ligadas a él como su apellido.

Nadie pudo hacer nada para evitar que Jyou tirase, evidentemente sin querer, toda una fila de platos.

El estruendo hizo palidecer a Jyou y Sora y por supuesto enfurecer a Ishida.

El peliazul, todavía con las patatas en la mano, cerró los ojos para no ver el rostro de Ishida acercándose. Solo escuchó el crujir de los platos rotos a sus pies, hasta sentir el aliento del rubio en su cara.

Tragó saliva, haciendo lo posible para controlar sus esfínteres.

—Fuera de mi cocina —su tono fue pausado y tranquilo. Miró también a Takenouchi que todavía estaba sujetando las patatas—. Los dos… ¡largo!

Al ver salir a los dos jóvenes, Taichi, que aguardaba sentado a la mesa junto al resto, alzó sus cubiertos.

—¡Tengo hambre!, ¿sale ya la comida o qué?

Jyou se encogió de hombros. Para él había sido un alivio ser echado de esa cocina. Así, tampoco era culpa suya no poder cumplir el castigo impuesto por Oikawa. Todo recaería en Ishida.

—Ishida nos echó —excusó, dirigiéndose a ellos. Sora aguardó sin moverse.

—¿Sois tan inútiles que ni para cocinar servís? —preguntó Mimi, estallando a carcajadas.

A Kido no pareció importarle mucho el comentario, Takenouchi en cambio, bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose totalmente inservible. Notó una mano apoyada en su hombro. Volteó para encontrarse con los puros ojos azules del hermano menor de Ishida.

—No es tan malo como parece —la chica no dijo nada—, es más bien una coraza que lleva siempre.

La pelirroja echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró.

—Ya, sé lo que es eso.

—Yo creo que tú podrías comprenderle —comentó el chico con una ilusión que resultó incómoda a la muchacha.

No se comprendía ni a sí misma por lo que veía difícil poder comprender a alguien más.

—¿De veras sois hermanos?

El parecido físico era innegable pero parecían carácteres totalmente opuestos.

Sora notó la tristeza de Takaishi por la cuestión.

—Sí.

—Sin embargo tenéis apellidos diferentes y parece que Ishida no es del tipo de gente que le importe el que dirán los demás, entonces, ¿por qué mantenerlo en secreto?

El rubio respiró hondamente, dispuesto a confesar a una total extraña, pero que tanta confianza le había dado, su triste historia.

—Lo hace por mí —Takenouchi hizo un gesto de incomprensión—. Nuestros padres llevan mucho tiempo separados y con ellos nosotros ya que yo vivo con mi madre y él con mi padre. Por eso, insistí a mamá para que me matriculase en este instituto, quería estar cerca de mi hermano, pero no he hecho más que causarle problemas.

—No eres culpable de los problemas de Ishida, ya era problemático antes de tu llegada —interrumpió Sora, tratando de reconfortar al chico, pero este negó convencido.

—Pero no tenía que cargar conmigo. No sé hacer nada solo, tan solo soy un estorbo para él y por mi culpa está aquí.

—Creí que estaba aquí por una pelea.

—Me defendió de unos chicos que se metieron conmigo —aclaró Takeru—. ¡Pero te juro que lo del boli en la nariz es trola!

Sora rió, conmovida por el muchacho, ese que había despertado una especie de instinto maternal el cual aborrecía pero que no había sido capaz de eliminar todavía.

Mientras tanto, el resto de castigados ya empezaban a impacientarse por la espera.

—¿Y has dejado solo a ese delincuente con nuestra comida?, ¡y si la envenena! —teorizaba Mimi.

Jyou se mostró indiferente ya que no tenía intención alguna de probar bocado cocinado por Ishida y sus cenizas.

—Que un chico sea solitario no lo convierte automáticamente en un psicópata.

Los tres se giraron al chico de tono robótico y gestos imperceptibles, que de nuevo había hablado sin nadie esperarlo. Por supuesto a la que más le irritó ese apunte fue a Tachikawa.

—¿Es que no sabes por qué está aquí?, ¡le clavó un boli a un tipo en el cerebro!, ¡lo mató!, ¡es un asesino! —exageró la joven, horrorizando más a Kido y haciendo reír a Yagami. No soportaba a Ishida, pero tampoco se creía esas historias. Sin embargo, Izumi no se alteró en ningún momento.

—Todos estamos aquí por algo de lo que no estamos orgullosos —manifestó, cruzando las manos parsimoniosamente, mientras Kido tragaba saliva mirando al techo y Yagami bajada la cabeza avergonzado.

Mimi no reparó en los gestos de sus compañeros, porque ella sí estaba orgullosa de lo que le había traído ahí.

—¡Yo sí lo estoy! —infló el pecho, provocando que Izumi hiciese un gesto. Su desconcierto se había reflejado en un mínimo movimiento de cejas.

—¿Te enorgulleces de hacer comer a tus compañeros caca?

—Por favor… —se llevó la mano a la boca Jyou, teniendo una arcada.

Tachikawa se incomodó un poco, ya que por primera vez alguien le había hablado de esa acción como si fuese algo malo. Normalmente o era motivo de chanza o de halagos nunca de recriminación. Agitó la cabeza eliminando de su mente cualquier rastro de culpabilidad, porque en cualquier caso, ese no era el motivo de su castigo.

—No estoy aquí por eso niño nerd pelirrojo —dijo, como si fuese obvio. Buscó el apoyo de los demás, esperando que alguien anunciase la gran hazaña que la había llevado hasta ahí. Le indignó comprobar que ni Kido ni Yagami estuviesen al tanto—. ¡La revolución de los gekos!

Jyou siguió en la inopia, Koushiro no dio ninguna señal que revelase que conocía o desconocía tal información y Taichi fue al único que pareció sonarle tal anécdota.

—Si, algo me suena de unos lagartos del laboratorio y… no sé, ¿te los comiste?

—¡Por favor! —dio un manotazo la chica desesperada —. De que sirve hacer algo bueno si nadie se entera. Liberé a los gekos del laboratorio, ¡a todos! Sé que son animales horribles pero son animales y seguro que tienen sentimientos y no estaba dispuesta a que fuesen rajados por estudiantes torpes y manazas como Kido —señaló al chico que se estaba limpiando el jersey tras haberse derramado un vaso de zumo.

Este frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. No tenía defensa posible.

—Soy la princesa de los gekos — se autoproclamó, haciéndose una reverencia a sí misma.

—Estaría bien que desde esa posición pudieses ver todo tipo de crueldad —comentó el pelirrojo, segundos antes de abstraerse del mundo absorbiendo de la pajita de su zumo.

La metódica voz de Izumi fue lo que volvió a romper su burbuja.

Sabía que lo mejor era ignorarlo como llevaba haciendo toda su vida, claro que a lo largo de su vida nunca se había atrevido a cuestionarla tanto como esta larga mañana. Sin embargo, ya no le salieron más palabras.

...

Sora entró en la cocina con la determinación de hacer el trabajo que le había sido encomendado, aunque eso significase enfrentarse a Ishida. Arrancó el cigarro de su boca, arrojándolo al fregadero. Por supuesto que tan descarada acción alertó al rubio.

—Yo también dejé el trabajo en blanco, así que me da igual que quieras estar solo porque también debo estar aquí, cumpliendo el castigo de Oikawa —soltó, aunque ya perdiendo algo de arrojo.

La intensa mirada de Yamato le resultaba demasiado intimidante. Se sorprendió al ver que tras unos segundos de mutismo, Ishida tan solo encogió los hombros regresando al guiso.

—En realidad quien me molestaba es ese torpe de Kido.

—¿Ah, sí?

Yamato resopló, entendiendo el tono.

—Que tengas que cocinar conmigo no significa que tengamos que hablar y ser amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

La muchacha bajó la mirada. Le había salido solo, pues tenía la dichosa costumbre de intentar preocuparse por los demás y entender sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, Takenouchi no podía dejar de imaginar al chico descrito por Takeru tras ese arisco joven. Era muy probable que se enfadase, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado.

—Sé lo de tu máscara —Ishida la miró de refilón, haciendo una mueca de extrañeza—. Takeru me lo ha contado todo.

Y Yamato suspiró, empezando a molestarse.

—¿El que te ha contado?

—Cómo eres realmente.

Sora se esperó cualquier reacción posible, menos la que se encontró. Ishida reía de una manera que le dio hasta escalofríos.

—Hacía casi cinco años que ni coincidíamos, ¿en serio crees que mi hermano sabe como soy realmente? —hizo una pausa y negó melancólicamente—. Ni yo sé como soy realmente, ¿cómo lo va a saber él?

Takenouchi se sorprendió. Daba la impresión de que Ishida había bajado la guardia, que estaba dejando ver una grieta en su hermetismo por la cual colarse. Pero tampoco era algo que le atrajese especialmente.

—Casi nadie es lo que aparenta —suspiró, rescatando al rubio de sus recuerdos.

—¿Por eso vistes como un chico?

La muchacha miró su atuendo esbozando una misteriosa sonrisa a la cual Yamato fue incapaz de encontrarle significado.

—Eso es para molestar a quien quiere que sea como no soy —respondió crípticamente, pero no lo suficiente para que Ishida no la entendiese.

—¿Y eres así realmente?

No lo esperaba y por ello no respondió. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—No lo sé —dijo al rato, intentando retomar alguna actividad en la cocina que le alejasen de esta conversación, la cual estaba empezando a ser comprometedora.

El rubio interpretó bien sus gestos y estuvo a punto de concederle esa tregua, pero no fue capaz. Quizá porque ella había descubierto su interior a través de Takeru y tuviese la necesidad de igualar las cosas, o tal vez por alguna otra razón que tampoco llegó a valorar.

—¿Lo descubrirás viniendo voluntaria a los castigos de domingo por la mañana del maldito Oikawa? —cuestionó impresionando a Sora.

Este no vio su reacción, pues ya se hallaba apoyado en la pared, encendiendo un cigarrillo, como si la conversación no fuese con él.

—¿Cómo sabes que vengo aquí de forma voluntaria?

Una burlona sonrisa se vislumbró en esos labios que aún sostenían aquel cigarrillo al cual todavía no había dado ni una calada. También pudo ver esos ojos azules posados en ella, examinándola, leyendo perfectamente en su interior, sintiéndose más desnuda que nunca.

El chico tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos mientras daba una profunda calada, para acto seguido regresar su mirada a ella, que continuaba expectante.

—No eres la clase de chica que se meta en líos. Ni tan siquiera eres capaz de alzar la voz cuando ese necio de Yagami te desprecia —rió de manera más notoria—. ¿Es que te gusta ese idiota o te gusta que te traten mal?

La pelirroja bajó la mirada, haciendo lo posible por mantenerse fuerte.

—No es por eso… éramos amigos en la infancia —Ishida alzó las cejas a la espera de una explicación más convincente. Sora suspiró con pesadumbre—. De alguna manera es como la única persona que alguna vez se preocupó por mí o me quiso como realmente era.

El rubio negó, no aceptando explicación tan infantil y contradictoria.

—Es difícil que alguien te quiera si te escondes tras una máscara.

—Tú lo haces —contraatacó Sora, no dispuesta a quedar tan vulnerable.

Ishida la miró y sonrió de una forma tan triste y al mismo tiempo tan sincera, que le heló el corazón, ese que pensaba que estaba vacío.

—Pero yo no quiero que nadie me quiera.

...

Mimi había perdido la sonrisa, pero no porque el castigo ya empezaba a resultar pesado, o porque todavía no había salido la comida. Nada de eso influía esta vez en la sonrisa de Tachikawa. El motivo era más profundo y dolía más, pues siempre se había considerado una buena persona, un poco caprichosa eso sí, pero justa y caritativa.

Sin embargo, su compañero de clase le había puesto una realidad ante los ojos, un espejo al cual mirarse como si de la reina malvada se tratase y reflejase su más oscura alma, aquella que estaba repleta de crueldad.

Esa era la palabra que él había usado. La había llamado cruel, a ella, a la princesa de los gekos amada y envidiada por todos.

Dejó la lima de uñas sobre la mesa, apartando la mirada del chico que tenía en frente, al cual todavía podía imaginar sosteniendo aquel espantoso espejo. Encontró una evasión en la charla que Takeru mantenía con el mayor del grupo, en la cual intentaba convencerle de la inocencia de su hermano.

—No insistas niño, si no hubiese salido de ahí seguro que ya tenía un cuchillo clavado en mi abdomen —habló Jyou, tratando de zanjar el tema.

—Eso no es justo —recriminó el más pequeño—, no está aquí por nada malo, seguro que tú has hecho alguna cosa peor.

Kido mostró su tensión arrugando la servilleta que se había dedicado a doblar y desdoblar como un autómata durante toda la charla. Taichi fue el encargado de relajar el ambiente con una risotada burlona.

—Seguro que está aquí por hacerse pis encima.

—¡Eso es una injuria inaceptable! —exclamó el peliazul colérico.

—¿Entonces? —tomó la palabra Koushiro. Tenía curiosidad por saber que le había llevado a una persona, por lo menos en apariencia, tan recta, al mismo castigo que él.

Kido volvió a su asiento cabizbajo. No quería evidenciarse ante esos jóvenes pero ya tenía la necesidad de liberarse de su pesada carga, de confesarse.

—Copié en un examen —dijo rápidamente para que pasase desapercibido.

Takeru no se lo creyó a priori, pues a su juicio, no era una cosa tan horrenda como para no querer revelarla. En realidad, la mayoría de los chicos que sufrían ese castigo de domingo a la mañana solía ser por esa razón.

Yagami volvió a sonreír.

—Todos hemos hecho eso en alguna ocasión —comentó, buscando el apoyo de Tachikawa, pero esta seguía absorta en sus asuntos.

—Yo no… —apretó los dientes el mayor—, y si mi padre se entera…

—Uuuhhh —se burló Yagami— ¿no te dejará jugar a los médicos?

El comentario dinamitó la paciencia del joven. Dio un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa que asombró a todos, incluso a Mimi, que volvió en sí a tiempo para ver su furiosa expresión.

—Que tu seas un memo que lo único que sabe hacer es dar patadas a un balón y burlarte de los demás no significa que los demás no tengamos aspiraciones y nuestros padres no esperen la excelencia de nosotros.

El moreno escuchó semejante declaración atónito, asqueado por la salivilla que soltó y finalmente molesto porque evidentemente le estaba insultando. Sin embargo, logró contener sus impulsos de darle un puñetazo y responderle de una forma aún más dolorosa.

—Tu excelencia es la misma que la mía a diferencia de que mi padre lo sabe y me acepta como soy.

Kido quedó sin palabras y por supuesto sin ganas de volver a envalentonarse en lo que le quedaba de existencia. Izumi negó, viendo la expresión destrozada del muchacho.

—Nadie tiene derecho a hablar sobre las relaciones de padres e hijos. Creo que ha sido innecesario y cruel.

A Taichi le irritaron las palabras de ese niño robotizado, pero antes de que pudiese responderle, Tachikawa ya le apuntaba con su lima de uñas.

—¿Cruel?, calificas de forma muy gratuita a la gente niño nerd —acusó, evidentemente con el reflejo de su espejo atormentándole—. Pues bien, ¿quieres escuchar algo verdaderamente cruel? —Izumi estaba ligeramente desconcertado por tan repentina acción—, Yagami cuéntanos por qué estás aquí… así sabrás lo que es ser cruel y utilizarás esa calificativo con rigor —dijo esto último dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

Pero ahora todas las miradas estaban puestas en Yagami, el cual había perdido por completo la sonrisa.

Su mutismo desesperó a la castaña.

—¿A qué esperas?, es súper gracioso, cuenta lo del gordo de una vez, muéstrale a este autista lo que es ser súper cruel.

Taichi se removió inquieto.

—No creo que esa clase de historias les haga tanta gracia como a ti —intentó evadirse, pero se topó con el rostro de Jyou.

Había levantado la cabeza y ahora lo miraba de una manera exigente.

—Cuéntanoslo Yagami, riámonos todos.

El chico tragó saliva, viendo que no había manera de escapar. Bueno, realmente la había, podría haberles mandado al diablo, pero simplemente no le salió actuar de aquella forma. Sintió que debía ser sincero con aquellos muchachos, igual que ellos lo habían sido con él.

Suspiró, dándose por vencido.

—Hay un chico en el club de fútbol que está un poco gordo…

—Lo llaman la ballena de Odaiba —apuntó Mimi, sin dejar de mirar a Koushiro. No quería perderse nada de su reacción.

—… el entrenador lo suele poner todos los partidos los cinco minutos finales para que no digan que lo discrimina ni nada de eso. El último partido íbamos ganando cuando el gordo salió… no tenía que hacer nada, tan solo quedarse quieto y molestar lo menos posible pero el muy idiota quiso hacerse el héroe, demostrar algo que no es y empezó a regatear en el centro del campo. Le robaron la pelota y nos empataron el partido.

—Pero seguís yendo los primeros, ¿no? —comentó Takeru. No entendía que un empate fuese tan grave.

—¡No importa!, ese partido estaba ganado, habríamos ganado si ese idiota no hubiese intentado hacer lo que no sabe. —continuó Yagami furioso, casi tanto como cuando finalizó el partido—. Tenía que castigar a esa bola de sebo y por eso le hice que se quedase después del partido, lo tuve todo el día dando vueltas al campo. ¿Quería jugar al fútbol?, pues para eso primero debía parecer un futbolista, no el balón.

—Y ahora viene lo bueno —anunció Mimi con una sonrisa.

—Le dio un síncope, cayó desfallecido y lo tuvieron que llevar a urgencias. Aún sigue ingresado pero ya está mejor. Me castigaron apartándome del equipo y quitándome la capitanía y aquí estoy, compartiendo lo que eran mis mañanas de gloria con un atajo de asociales —finalizó, intentando sonar indiferente e incluso hacer ver que estaba siendo injustamente tratado, pero todos captaron el dolor de su interior.

—¿Quién te parece ahora cruel Izumi?

Lo que no esperaba Tachikawa era que el pelirrojo la ignorase de nuevo.

—¿Y estás tan afectado por que casi matas a ese chico o porque has perdido la capitanía? —cuestionó con parsimonia. Tampoco es que le escandalizase, simplemente se limitaba a analizar la situación.

Yagami no respondió con palabras, pero sí con gestos. Bajó la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado.

Los chicos tenían libertad para interpretar ese gesto, no obstante, para Mimi pasó desapercibido. Le irritaba de una manera asombrosa la poca atención que le mostraba ese chico. Normalmente ella era el centro de todo, los chicos y las chicas se peleaban por ser sus amigos y hablar con ella.

Pero eso no ocurría con su compañero nerd.

Sin poder soportarlo más se levantó. Iría al baño a retocarse, pero tan solo era una excusa para alejarse de ahí, tal vez entonces, la echase de menos. Cualquier otro chico ya habría ido corriendo tras ella para acompañarla y que no vagase sola por el solitario instituto, pero él, ni se molestó en mirarla.

Mimi nunca se había dado cuenta de lo sombrío que se volvía ese centro sin las voces y la presencia de los estudiantes. Miró hacia atrás esperanzada de ver a Yagami o a Izumi redimido por no prestarle la atención que merecía. Incluso habría celebrado ver al miedica de Jyou cuidando sus espaldas, sin embargo nada había más que su sombra.

Se abrigó con los brazos sintiéndose pequeña e indefensa, cuando una silueta le alertó. Quedó contra la pared para no ser descubierta, dándose cuenta de que no era ninguno de sus compañeros ni tampoco Oikawa, ya que era la silueta de una mujer con un extraño sombrero más llamativo aún que el suyo.

Hablaba con alguien al que calificaba de zopenco. ¿Sería Oikawa?

No quiso averiguarlo, regresó corriendo junto a sus compañeros.

...

—¿En serio cambiaste las notas con el ordenador? —preguntaba Jyou, aparentando indignación, aunque realmente estaba interesado en tal información.

Koushiro se encogió de hombros dando otro sorbo a su zumo. Era la hora de las confesiones y esa era la suya.

—Me lo pidieron unos chicos de mi curso. No suelo tener amigos y eso preocupó a mis padres así que valoré que si lo hacía mis padres verían que tengo amigos y no se preocuparían por mí —finalizó con ese toque de lejanía con el que hablaba siempre.

Por primera vez en todo el día, Taichi lo miró como a un ser humano, dándose cuenta de que sentía y también tenía problemas, que se refugiaba en su tono robótico para no sentir, para no ser dañado.

No llegó a sentir lástima de él, más bien ternura.

—Pero te delataron… —dijo.

Izumi emitió un gemido de asentimiento, como si no le afectase. Puede que en verdad no le afectase perder falsas e interesadas amistades.

—¡Si quieres puedes ser mi amigo! —exclamó, sorprendiendo a todos, un eufórico Takeru. Incluso el pelirrojo hizo un gesto de desconcierto, que se transformó en afecto, porque no pudo contener la sonrisa—. De hecho podemos ser todos amigos, ¡los siete!

Quien aguantó la carajada ahora fue Yagami, pero sorprendentemente no era burlona sino más bien simpática. Le parecía tan surrealista que le causaba gracia. Kido en cambio resopló, haciendo un aspaviento con las manos.

—Quizá en tu mundo de luz y color pudiésemos serlo, pero aquí… cuando termine este día jamás volveré a dirigiros la palabra. Sois unos psicópatas dementes.

Takaishi lo miró con seriedad.

—Pues hagámoslo, hagamos ese mundo de luz y de color. Si creemos en él existirá.

—No existe —cortó secamente Taichi—. No vuelvas a decir esas tonterías.

Takeru, al igual que sus compañeros no entendió ese tono tan serio e incluso sombrío que envolvió de tensión el comedor. No se atrevió a replicar nada. Quedaron todos en silencio que desapareció cuando una jadeante Mimi llegó trotando hasta ellos.

—¡Hay una mujer!, ¡la he visto!, tiene un sombrero horrendo y un largo pelo que parecen agujas —comentó, aún sin recuperar la respiración.

Los chicos se miraron desconcertados. Finalmente, Taichi tomó de la mano a la princesa y la miró con dulzura.

—Princesa, ¿no serás tú que te has mirado en un espejo?

—Idiota —masculló apartando su mano con violencia—. Hay una mujer aquí, hablaba con alguien que no pude ver, supongo que será Oikawa.

—Igual es su esposa —apuntó Takeru, por fin asimilando la inesperada llegada de Tachikawa.

—¿Para que traería a su esposa al instituto un día de castigo? —cuestionó Kido perplejo. Era un incumplimiento de las normas totalmente inaceptable.

Taichi lo miró con una socarrona sonrisa.

—¿En serio lo preguntas Kido? —dijo, haciendo un gesto con los brazos.

Mimi tuvo un escalofrío solo con imaginarlo.

—No seas cerdo —le volvió a dar en el brazo para que parase—. No hace falta que la traiga aquí para hacer eso, ¿no? viven juntos.

Yagami se encogió de hombros en actitud pasota. No solían interesarle demasiado los chismes de instituto.

—Igual les da morbo.

—O igual no es su esposa, es su amante —apuntó Koushiro, como siempre haciendo el análisis más acertado.

Todos sintieron que les había encaminado a la dirección correcta y extrañamente no fue un sentimiento novedoso. Pero inesperadamente, quien más euforia mostró por este comportamiento tan inmoral fue Jyou.

—¿Sabéis lo que eso significa?

—¿Qué su mujer no le satisface? —cuestionó Mimi inocentemente. Su mente estaba lejos de ser tan maquiavélica como la del mayor, por ello ni imaginó por donde iba.

—Significa que tenemos la oportunidad de acabar con él. Jamás podrá decirle a mi padre que copié en un examen porque nosotros también conocemos su secreto.

Una sonrisilla se fue dibujando en el rostro de Yagami conforme fue entendiendo a su compañero.

—¿Chantaje? —dijo, y Jyou asintió compartiendo su sonrisa. Se levantó más enérgico que nunca e inconscientemente todos se levantaron con él. Un solo gesto y había movido a todos los demás, como si fuese un líder, su líder. Apretó el puño—. Chicos y princesa… ¡vayamos a por ese cabrón!

...

Yamato rebañaba con el dedo el bote de mayonesa. De vez en cuando miraba de soslayo a la chica que estaba a su lado, ya no con lágrimas en los ojos pero sí con el mismo semblante de tristeza.

Cuando empezó a ver que derramaba lágrimas, Ishida apagó el cigarrillo, creyendo que eso le irritaba los ojos. Siguió llorando a pesar de ello y entendió que hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba, que no se desahogaba. No era un problema de ojos irritados sino de corazón sobrecargado. Le dio su espacio, pero no se fue, permaneció a su lado, por si en algún momento ella quería desahogarse también con palabras. Eso no había sucedido, tan solo había escuchado sus sollozos.

Volvió a mirarla cuando la escuchó suspirar y empezar a moverse. Le tendió el bote de mayonesa, aunque estaba vacío todavía podría arañar algo con el dedo. Ella lo rechazó, pero con una sonrisa, le había parecido el gesto más tierno que habían tenido con ella en mucho tiempo.

—Debes creer que soy idiota —dijo al fin, ya más calmada, intentando retomar el guiso.

Ishida siguió sus movimientos.

—¿En serio te importa lo que yo crea? —Sora no contestó. Se encontraba aturdida y con las emociones a flor de piel. Ishida suspiró, acercándose a ella—. Has llorado, eso significa que tu corazón no está tan vacío como pensabas. En serio, envidio a las personas que aún son capaces de llorar.

Takenouchi se volteó, todavía con los ojos humedecidos.

—¿Aunque la causa de ese lloro sea la falta de amor? De verdad preferiría tener el corazón vacío y no sentir esto.

No se había dado cuenta de cuanto se había acercado Yamato. Fue consciente cuando al darse la vuelta vio su rostro a escasos centímetros. Sereno, inexpresivo, aunque sus ojos todavía expresaban un sentimiento. Era tristeza pero eso era esperanzador porque significa que todavía estaban vivos.

—Si lloras porque no te aman es porque tú amas. Hay amor en tu corazón —dijo, provocando de nuevo el llanto en Takenouchi, aunque finalmente logró contenerlo.

—Tú también tienes sentimientos aún, sino, no me consolarías.

Ishida negó con una cínica sonrisa, recostándose en la pared mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No te equivoques, no te consuelo. Simplemente estoy aquí, dejándote llorar.

La joven entendió que nuevamente se resguardaba tras su coraza y no quiso forzarle a romperla. Haría igual que él, simplemente permanecería a su lado, dejándole abrir su coraza cuando estuviese preparado.

Sonrió, sintiendo una profunda conexión, que extrañamente no le pareció novedosa.

—De todas formas gracias por dejarme llorar en compañía.

El muchacho asintió, teniendo la necesidad de alejarse, no solo físicamente, también sentimentalmente o esa chica le haría vulnerable como le pasaba con Takeru. Le estaba enterneciendo demasiado y no podía permitirlo, sin embargo, todo eso quedó en un segundo plano cuando escucharon unos gritos que provenían del pasillo.

Se asomaron prudentemente sorprendiéndose por descubrir a una chica que corría despavorida y que a mitad de camino tuvo que parar por un ataque de tos.

—¿Qué demonios? —cuestionó Yamato, vislumbrando a lo lejos la silueta de un adulto.

Quedó desconcertado cuando miró a Sora, cuyo rostro estaba pálido, como si estuviese viendo un fantasma. Llevó la vista a la muchacha recién aparecida, que ya reanudaba la carrera y que era la que había provocado esa reacción en Takenouchi.

—¿Conoces a esa chica?

Sora seguía inerte, sin desviar la mirada de la muchacha. Tardó en responder, pero cuando lo hizo, la consternación de Ishida aumentó.

—Es la hermana de Taichi.

.

_Aunque sientas que__  
__nada puedes hacer,__  
__y con el tiempo pierdas más la fe,__  
__debemos continuar creyendo__  
__en que nuestra amistad nos salvará..._

.

* * *

Continuará... la próxima semana


	4. La Octava

A modo aclaratorio: como en varios reviews habéis citado cierta película americana de los 80 diré que sí, que la idea vino a raíz de esa peli que vi cuando era pequeña y es una de esas ideas que no olvidas y las conviertes en pelis de culto sin saber muy bien por qué realmente. Pero aunque la idea base venga de esa película el fic no va a tener nada que ver con ella como vais a comprobar en este capi y en los siguientes, porque esto es Digimon y es un AU pero dentro de digimon. Supongo que todavía no estoy preparada sicológicamente para hacer un AU de verdad y renegar de mis amados digimons y mi amado anime. Siento si hay decepciones pero esto no es una adaptación de "The Breakfast Club" es una continuación de Adventure o un cómo podría haber empezado Tri. (no será así y me alegro que no sea así porque me hubiese dado un infarto si hubiesen renegado de 02 jeje)

Nada más, lean si aún lo desean.

.

* * *

**SEVEN**

_Los siete libres serán.__  
__Los siete libres serán._

~ **La Octava **~

Se levantó esa mañana con mucha vitalidad y emoción. Era domingo y había progresado mucho por lo que se había merecido un premio. Sus padres la recogerían, irían a ver el partido de su hermano mayor y no tendría que volver a internarse hasta la noche.

Estaba orgullosa de sí misma, si seguía así pronto podría dejar el internado e ingresar en un instituto ordinario, tener por fin una vida normal.

Se colocó una horquilla en su pelo corto y castaño, terminó de preparar sus cosas y quedó sentada en la cama formalmente, esperando que la puerta se abriese.

Miró el reloj hasta en tres ocasiones, todavía era temprano, el partido no habría empezado pero aún así le parecía que se estaban retrasando. No quería perderse nada de ese soleado domingo de primavera.

Ya no llegarían al empiece del encuentro, no obstante aguardó pacientemente buscando otra distracción, un libro de lectura o echar un vistazo a las fotos que atesoraba en esa cámara que acostumbraba a llevar al cuello.

Se tensó al comprobar que en una proporción bastante elevada de las fotos, salía un gato blanco. El mismo que le acechaba en el alfeizar de su ventana. Su presencia le hacía enfurecer.

Agarró un cojín y lo tiró contra el animal que asomaba.

—Gato estúpido, te dije que no volvieses.

Hikari Yagami, la enfermiza.

Con un casi imperceptible maullido, el gato blanco abandonó el alfeizar y echó a correr calle abajo.

Aunque le costó, Yagami fue capaz de controlar la respiración y encontrar la calma. Si el gato se iba, sus tormentos se irían con él. Todavía estaba contra la ventana cuando la puerta se abrió. Apresuró a voltearse con una sonrisa afable, que intentaba esconder lo que acaba de suceder.

—Hayashiba-san —saludó con cordialidad a su amable tutor—, es muy tarde, ¿llegaron ya mis padres?

Cambió el semblante al ver el rostro de su tutor, ese que normalmente estaba adornado con una sonrisa, hoy parecía preocupado, incluso furioso.

La chica tragó saliva, no solo su rostro, su aura desprendía algo que hacía tiempo que no sentía, que se esforzaba por no sentir.

—¿Dónde están mis padres?

—Tenemos que irnos Hikari.

—¿Con mis padres?

El adulto empezó la marcha y la joven, con algo de inquietud, pero le siguió.

Al salir del recinto, su mirada quedó presa del gato blanco, el cual había echado de su habitación y sus recuerdos. Sus grandes ojos la miraban fijamente.

...

—¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando? —cuestionó Takeru, examinado sin demasiado interés el taco de trabajos sin corregir que tenía Oikawa sobre su mesa.

Taichi lo apartó no muy cortésmente.

—Calla y vigila… —el chico hizo un amago de pataleta, pero sorprendentemente Yagami tuvo el detalle de consolarlo revolviéndole el pelo—. Tu misión es importante.

Y Takaishi sonrió, vigilando ese corredor con otra actitud, la de un adulto con una misión vital para sus compañeros.

Porque en su búsqueda de pruebas contra Oikawa y su comportamiento reprobable los chicos habían acabado en el despacho de este, tras comprobar obviamente que no hubiese ni rastro del profesor y la mujer que de momento solo había visto Mimi.

Se escuchó el desanimado resoplido de Koushiro.

—Nada, ni rastro de mi laptop.

—Ni de mi móvil —bufó el castaño.

Evidentemente que eso irritó al cardíaco Kido, el cual por supuesto no se estaba jugando su expulsión por recuperar los juguetitos digitales de sus extravagantes compañeros de aventuras.

—No buscamos ahora eso, ¡concentraos!

Taichi lo miró con agotamiento.

—¿Y qué buscamos exactamente?, ¿un tanga que ponga "propiedad de tipa extraña del sombrero rojo que se lo monta con Oikawa en horario de trabajo con estudiantes dentro del edificio"?

La que rió fue Tachikawa, que estaba más que encantada cotilleando los cajones de su grimoso profesor.

—Yagami que pocos tangas has visto porque es imposible que quepa todo eso.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos.

—Dejad de decir estupideces y buscad… para empezar una cámara de fotos estaría bien, así les podremos pillar in fraganti.

Yagami tuvo un escalofrío.

—Paso de ver esa escena.

De nuevo la vital Mimi acaparó la atención de los chicos, esta vez colgándose del brazo de Jyou que nuevamente se sintió incómodo por acción tan desinhibida y por supuesto no consentida. No le gustaba lo poco que esa chica respetaba su espacio personal.

—Senpai, ¿en qué década vives?, no necesito cámara teniendo esto —anunció, sacando su móvil, rosa por supuesto y con tantos colgajos de animalitos kawaii que necesitaba un bolso de playa solo para que entrasen.

Koushiro apartó un segundo la mirada del portátil de Oikawa, solo para negar.

—Con esos píxeles no distinguirás a Oikawa-sensei de la mujer.

Y por supuesto, que el nerd volviese a hablarle solo para criticar, esta vez su maravilloso móvil, la hizo enfurecer, pero no perder la sonrisa.

—Por idiota ya no sales en mi selfie —dijo, invitando a Taichi con un gesto para que se colocase a su lado —. ¡selfie en el despacho de Oikawa! —anunció, dando clic.

Tanto ella como Taichi sonrieron e hicieron el gesto de la victoria con los dedos, por el contrario Kido se había quedado pálido. Le costó reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo fue tan vehemente como un huracán.

—¿Acaso eres completamente estúpida?, ¿cómo se te ocurre retratarnos cometiendo un delito? —gritó con histerismo, salivando a sus compañeros.

Taichi fue incapaz de contener una sonrisilla pícara, mientras se llevaba el dedo al oído, como si se lo tuviese que destaponar.

—Hacía tiempo que no te oía gruñir.

La reacción de Tachikawa fue totalmente la contraria. Frunció los labios con infantilidad, mientras retocaba la foto en su móvil.

—Por idiota te excluiré del marco de corazones —dijo.

Jyou hizo un gesto de exasperación, tratando de guardar la calma, aunque ya fuese tarde para eso, mientras Mimi, con una sonrisa, le enseñaba al futbolista como había quedado la foto.

Ellos dos en un corazoncito.

—Parecemos pareja —A lo que Taichi respondió ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa insinuante—. ¿los chicos solo pensáis en eso? —preguntó algo asqueada.

Sin sentirse ofendido ni mucho menos, Taichi encogió los hombros con despreocupación.

—Los normales sí —contestó, mirando a Izumi que parecía en otra galaxia tecleando a toda velocidad en la computadora—. Pero como a ti te van los nerds...

Y ya Mimi perdió su alegre sonrisa.

—Por idiota borro la foto.

Yagami ya no prestó más atención a la castaña. Se concentró en Koushiro, al fin y al cabo estaba hackeando el ordenador de su profesor y si tenía algún trapo sucio debía estar ahí.

—¿Encuentras algo?

Fue a responder pero se quedó en amago, totalmente absorbido por la pantalla.

—Tampoco es necesario que lo encuentres, puedes meterle algo, fotos con estudiantes… por ejemplo… —tanteó Kido.

—No seas retorcido, queremos chantajearle no meterlo entre rejas —reprobó Taichi.

Jyou se limitó a limpiarse las gafas, mientras negaba.

—Niñatos sin problemas reales…

Y por su bien, Taichi ignoró sus murmuraciones.

Se asomó a la pantalla y su expresión de apatía y aburrimiento cambió bruscamente. Frunció las cejas a la defensiva.

—¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó.

Realmente Izumi estaba fascinado por lo que había encontrado pero tampoco es que fuese algo que a su juicio debiese causar tanto interés. No era más que un juego.

—Creo que deben quedar ordenadas de una forma específica pero no consigo encontrar el patrón adecuado —se limitó a decir el pelirrojo.

Jyou saltó, asomándose a la pantalla estupefacto. Le causó estupor primeramente y después ira descubrir que perdía el tiempo en un ridículo juego de cartas de monstruos.

—¿Tú crees que estoy cometiendo tal infracción para verte jugar a los pokemon?

Su reclamo no llegó a nadie porque como una exhalación, Mimi, que había permanecido ajena a las actividades de Izumi, se asomó al ordenador.

—¡Me encantan los pokemon!, ¿tienes a Jigglypuff?, ¡es tan kawaii!, creo que tengo un Jigglypuff colgado en mi cell.

—Oh por favor… —se rindió Kido, sentándose ya totalmente resignado —descerebrados suicidas.

Izumi hizo un gesto de molestia debido a que los largos cabellos de Tachikwa se habían interpuesto entre su visión y la pantalla, pero tan solo duró un instante, lo mismo que la emoción de Mimi.

Consiguió que desviase un segundo la vista de la pantalla, para descubrirla con el morro fruncido y expresión de rechazo.

—No son pokemon, nerd mentiroso.

Pero su berrinche contrastaba con la seriedad de Yagami.

—¿Las reconoces?

Había diferentes monstruos representados, desde un unicornio con alas de pegaso y un extraño casco hasta una foca con peinado de punky. No era que Izumi fuese un experto en juegos de cartas, por eso no era extraño que no los reconociese. No obstante sentía que emitían algo diferente. Que eso ante lo que estaba era algo más que un simple divertimento.

Negó, intentando una nueva combinación.

Con un largo suspiro, Kido alcanzó a sus compañeros, asomándose al laptop.

—¿Podemos regresar a lo que estábamos haciendo?... o sino volver al comedor porque no estoy dispuesto a que me vuelvan a casti… —no concluyó, porque un dibujo muy concreto de esas cartas quedó reflejado en su gafas.

Agitó la cabeza, no encontrándole significado.

—A mí el que me parece horrendo es ese —habló Mimi, ya con su desparpajo natural, señalando lo que era un enorme sapo rojo con dos cornetas asomando de los hombros.

—La foca no tiene manos, ¿verdad?... son… son garras —dijo Jyou sin ningún sentido. En realidad no buscaba respuesta, por lo menos no en sus compañeros.

Taichi permanecía serio, mirando fijamente cada carta, cada movimiento que realizaba Koushiro. Quería estar furioso, pero el nerviosismo y un amargo sentimiento de culpa le ganaban la partida. Tan solo debía tratarse de una broma o una amarga coincidencia.

De todas formas, tampoco compartiría sus temores con los demás.

El laptop de Oikawa se cerró abruptamente casi atrapando los dedos de Izumi. El pelirrojo, al igual que sus compañeros quedaron mudos al encontrar ante ellos al profesor, con una ladina sonrisa adornando su fantasmagórico rostro.

Como acostumbraba, les había sorprendido con ese estremecedor sigilo que poseía.

—Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero es mentira, fue el príncipe de las tinieblas quien lo hizo —dijo de esa manera críptica y escalofriante con la que envolvía cada una de sus palabras y acciones.

Automáticamente los chicos se reincorporaron, pegándose inconscientemente los unos a los otros.

—Solo… ah… —tomó la palabra Yagami—… buscaba mi móvil y el laptop de Izumi.

Oikawa rió y Mimi tuvo un escalofrío tan fuerte que se resguardó en el brazo de Taichi.

—Al final del castigo, ya os lo dije —habló, recogiendo su laptop. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero no salió, quedó a un lado, invitándoles a los muchachos que pasasen antes que él.

Fue entonces, cuando Kido recordó al pequeño rubio que se supone que vigilaba.

—¿Y el hermano del sociópata? —cuestionó a los chicos. No se atrevía a que Yukio le escuchase y pensase que le estaba reclamando algo.

Taichi tardó medio segundo en volverse.

—¿Y Takaishi?

Oikawa hizo un gesto de incomprensión.

Le atemorizaba, más aún después de descubrir las extrañas cartas que atesoraba en su ordenador, pero no abandonaría a Takeru por ello. Había venido con él, regresaría con él, era su código.

—El hermano de Ishida, estaba con nosotros —repitió.

—Ou… el pequeño Takeru —dijo, con bastante teatro. Les otorgó otra espeluznante sonrisa—. Está con una amiga, luego os reuniréis con él.

...

Cuando llegaron al campo de fútbol, todos los malos presentimientos de Hikari se esfumaron. Puede que su tutor hoy estuviese más serio de lo normal, pero no había de que preocuparse, llegaban a la segunda parte del partido. Quizá a sus padres les había surgido algo temprano y por ello no habían podido ir a buscarla. Supuso que luego se reunirían con ella y con su hermano mayor.

Dejó que el aroma a libertad capturase sus sentidos, mientras tomaba asiento en la bancada y veía salir a los equipos.

Odaiba perdía por cuatro y eso preocupó a la castaña, ya que el equipo de Taichi llevaba imbatible casi un año. Si perdía y de una forma tan abultada, su hermano no estaría de humor y eso le entristecía.

Yagami era fácilmente reconocible y no solo por su mata de pelo, también porque era el capitán y eso significaba que siempre salía el primero, liderando a los suyos. Le extrañó no verlo a la cabeza de su equipo.

—¿Y mi hermano?

—No está aquí —contestó el hombre.

Hikari empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

—¿Le ha pasado algo?, ¿les ha pasado algo a mis padres?

Pero su tutor siguió con el mismo rictus.

—Tenía que sacarte de ahí, han ido a buscarte.

La castaña agitó la cabeza confusa. No entendía nada, por qué su tutor le hablaba de esa forma tan enigmática y por qué tenía ese presentimiento de que hoy sucedería algo extraordinario, algo que haría que todo su progreso se esfumase.

—¿Quiénes han ido a buscarme? —lo intentó, tratando de mantenerse serena—. ¿Mis padres?

El hombre negó.

—Ya está aquí, tienes que irte.

Yagami miró hacia todos lados sin ver nada fuera de lo común.

—¿Qué es?, ¿una broma?, ¿una prueba?, ¿es para ver si sigo loca?, ¡pues no lo estoy, sé que lo que es real así que déjelo ya, por favor! —exclamó con desesperación.

Pero Hayashiba permaneció inmutable a sus palabras.

—Reúnete con tu hermano, está en el edificio A con los otros.

—¿Con qué otros? —se llevó las manos a la cabeza Hikari, sintiendo que ardía.

—Los siete se han vuelto a reunir, es el momento de recordar.

Esas palabras dejaron paralizada a la muchacha. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, sus delirios volvían a adueñarse de su realidad. Sintió impotencia y rabia, consigo misma pero sobre todo con ese hombre.

—¡No tiene ninguna gracia! —exclamó, haciendo ademán de golpearle, pero un pequeño ataque de tos frustró la acción.

—Hikari no es momento de dudas, debéis reuniros, debéis recordar vuestros lazos, debéis volver a luchar juntos y por nada del mundo debes dejar que abra la puerta.

Lentamente se dejó vencer por sus palabras, si era su fantasía no disponía de las fuerzas ni de las armas para luchar contra ella. Se sintió débil.

—¿Quién eres? —cuestionó entre sollozos.

Y vio su rostro fantasmagórico sobre la cara de su tutor.

—Un amigo de Gatomon.

No lo dijo en voz alta, porque se había prometido a sí misma no volver a nombrarlos, pero en sus labios se leyó el nombre de aquel que murió para salvarla.

Hayashiba bajó la cabeza, para acto seguido llevarse la mano a la nuca con aturdimiento.

—¿Hikari-chan?, ¿cómo llegamos aquí?, ¿vinieron tus padres?

No obstante Yagami ya conocía la verdad y era aquella que le habían intentado negar en los últimos años de su vida. Su mirada tan determinante debió extrañar a su tutor que pareció inquietarse.

—¿Todo va bien?

Y el silbato sonó, pero para Hikari no significó el comienzo de la segunda mitad, sino el regreso de aquel tren que les alejó de ellos, aquel verano. Inevitablemente la chica se llevó la mano al pecho.

—Yo tenía un silbato cuando era pequeña.

El adulto se preocupó.

—¿Qué sucede?

Pero la muchacha estaba en trance.

—¿Qué pasó con mi silbato?

—Lo debiste perder.

—No lo perdí…

—Hikari-chan ya hemos hablado del tema.

—Nunca lo perdería —prosiguió la muchacha y esta vez sonrió al ver al gato blanco sobre los asientos—. Se lo di a Gatomon.

Y el hombre se llevó la mano a los ojos desesperado.

—¿Por qué empiezas otra vez con eso?, con todos los progresos que hemos hecho en estos años…

—Lo siento, pero ahora tengo que irme —sentenció la castaña, poniéndose en pie.

Su tutor se puso en pie con ella, pero Hikari ni prestó atención a su acción, porque lo había oído, hablando por el celular y acto seguido lo corroboró dirigiendo la mirada hacia ese ser de aspecto humano, con un extraño atuendo azul.

El tipo en cuestión, cerró el celular con exasperación.

—Y encima me insulta… que mujer más imposible de complacer…—refunfuñaba cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Hikari.

Quedaron unos segundos mirándose, como si fuesen los únicos seres en el campo de fútbol

—Digimon —dijo la chica, justo antes de empezar a trotar por los asientos.

Sucedió tan rápido que al sujeto e incluso a Hayashiba les costó reaccionar. No obstante el calificado como digimon se recompuso antes y corrió tras ella. Al ser consciente de que ese extraño hombre seguía a su paciente, el psicólogo trató de detenerlo.

—¿Qué cree que hace?, ha asustado a mi paciente.

Le aterró comprobar que bajó su gorra vio un rostro gris y unos ojos amarillentos que irradiaban locura.

—Aparta idiota —le despachó de un empujón.

También tenía una increíble fuerza, porque quedó inconsciente entre los asombrados espectadores del partido de fútbol del instituto superior de Odaiba.

...

Tardó en reaccionar, pero lo hizo a tiempo para evitar que la chica realizase una acción suicida. La recargó contra él tomándola bruscamente. Ella forcejeó, pero él no la soltó y tuvo que hacer fuerza para retenerla, tanta que seguramente le quedaría algún morado en el brazo.

—¿Quieres estarte quieta? —lo intentó Ishida, pasando el otro brazo por su pecho para inmovilizarla contra él.

—¡Suéltame Ishida!, tengo que ayudarla.

Ver a esa muchacha, sobre todo en peligro, era como si todos los sentimientos del mundo hubiesen despertado, otorgándole fuego a su corazón, ese que hacía unas hora aseguró que estaba vacío.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —trataba de razonar Yamato. Era como una fiera—. ¿Pero quieres pararte a pensar un segundo?

Takenouchi bufó, ya perdiendo vehemencia en su forcejeo lo que alivió a Ishida que pudo aflojar su agarre.

—No hay tiempo para pensar…

—Siempre lo hay —contestó el rubio, dedicándole una sonrisa de seguridad.

Jamás había visto sonreír a su compañero de esa forma.

Dio la vuelta, dejando a su espalda la puerta por donde habían visto a la chica y esa silueta que no llegaron a identificar. Esa por donde se toparían de bruces con el asaltante. Había que actuar rápido y todo sería más fácil si Sora lo seguía. La miró. Todavía estaba intranquila y su rostro reflejaba furia, pero le pareció que estaba dispuesta a seguir su plan.

Cruzó la cocina, hasta llegar al almacén de comida. Era oscuro y había otra puerta que solía pasar bastante desapercibida. Conectaba a un pasillo por el que según la lógica, era el más probable por el que huyese la joven.

El rubio se asomó y en seguida escuchó su zapateo. Sora quiso asomarse también, pero este se lo impidió.

Mirándola fijamente, contó hasta tres con los dedos y sacó el brazo. Se escucharon unos gemidos, pero antes de nada Takenouchi cerró la puerta y arrastró un saco de patatas para hacer de barrera.

Encendió la bombilla, encontrando a Ishida tapándole la boca a una chica que mantenía entre sus brazos y que forcejeaba al igual que ella había hecho hacía escasos segundos. Estaba asustada, por ello Sora apresuró a ir hasta ella. Al reflejarse cada una en los ojos de la otra, Sora le otorgó su más maternal sonrisa y ella dejó de moverse al instante. Fue como si esa sonrisa la hubiese sedado.

Yamato lo captó y conforme retiraba la mano de su boca iba aflojando su agarre.

Hikari sonrió.

—Sora-san.

Sintió una oleada de afecto en su corazón el escuchar su nombre dicho de esa manera. Se percibía cariño, agradecimiento, incluso adoración.

La estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Hika-chan, que guapa y mayor estás.

Ishida observó la escena tratando de permanecer distante, no obstante un extraño sentimiento le embargaba. No fue capaz de identificarlo, pero estaba seguro de que no le era ajeno, que antes lo había sentido. Era el responsable de la sonrisa un poco idiota que se le había quedado en la cara viendo el emotivo encuentro.

Desapareció, pasando a la estupefacción en el momento que la castaña se volteó y le ofreció su mayor sonrisa.

—Yamato-san, ¿también estás aquí?

Buscó a Takenouchi con la mirada. Esta le hizo un gesto y él lo aceptó, esperaría la explicación que pudiese darle la pelirroja.

Sonrió un tanto arrogante.

—¿Quieres un autógrafo?

Entonces escucharon como alguien intentaba abrir la puerta.

Los tres se irguieron, observando ese saco que vibraba en cada empujón. Por instinto Sora había resguardado a Hikari tras ella y Yamato hizo lo propio con la pelirroja, aunque está dio un paso más para quedar a su lado y no detrás.

—¿Quién te persigue Hikari? —cuestionó Takenouchi con delicadeza. Sabía perfectamente que podía tratarse de su tutor, que podría haber vuelto a tener un delirio y que muy a su pesar tendría que entregarla a aquel que la perseguía.

—No solo me quiere a mí, también a vosotros. —argumentó la castaña, sobrecogida.

Yamato resopló, empezándose a exasperar por tanta confusión. Sora le pidió paciencia con la mirada.

—¿Por qué? —siguió la pelirroja.

—Quieren abrir la puerta, nos necesitan —contestó Yagami y fue la confirmación que necesitaba la pelirroja.

Cerró los ojos con impotencia, acercándose a la puerta.

—¿Qué haces? — cuestionó Ishida incrédulo.

Estaba perdido en el tema, pero no le daba buena espina esa silueta que había visto persiguiendo a una inocente muchacha.

Antes de apartar el saco que hacía de barrera, Sora se volteó para dedicarle una tranquilizadora sonrisa a la hermana de Taichi.

—No te dejaré sola, te acompañaré de vuelta, ¿de acuerdo?

Y eso aterró a la chica.

—¡No!, ¡no es lo que crees!, ¡es verdad!, ¡Wizardmon me lo dijo! —exclamó, finalizando con un ataque de tos por el esfuerzo. Pero fue fuerte y casi ni se encorvó.

Yamato la observó con preocupación y Sora con tristeza.

—¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó el rubio, sintiendo una profunda angustia. Esa chica le recordaba a su hermanito y le consumía no poder hacer nada por ella.

Sora negó, haciendo esfuerzos para mantener el tipo.

—No está en este mundo Ishida —Yamato la miró, invitándola a continuar—. El verano de hace seis años cayó gravemente enferma. Estuvo delirando por días y cuando se recuperó no era la misma. Decía que había estado en un lugar, con monstruos y que ellos habían estado aquí, que eran los culpables de los destrozos de Odaiba —Ishida recordaba vagamente los terremotos que acabaron, entre otras cosas con la oficinas de la Fuji Tv, lugar donde trabajaba su padre. Aunque no sería capaz de especificar donde estaba o que hacía cuando sucedieron, suponía que sería consecuencia del tremendo shock que le causó. Jamás se lo había planteado realmente. Sora suspiró, rescatándole de sus divagaciones—. Está internada desde entonces.

Regresó la vista a la chica, que mantenía el reverso de su mano sobre sus labios, tratando de no toser, tratando de mostrar una fortaleza que no poseía. Volvió a enfocar a Takenouchi, que a causa de esto había aparcado momentáneamente su intención de abrir la puerta.

—¿Y que tenemos que ver nosotros con ello?

Sora, que ahora limpiaba con su manga las lágrimas y el sudor que por el esfuerzo había aparecido por el rostro de la castaña, habló, nuevamente como si esta no se encontrase ahí, estuviese atrapada en su mundo.

—Nosotros éramos sus compañeros en su aventura por ese mundo.

A Ishida eso le extrañó demasiado.

—¿Yo?, ¿por qué yo?, no la he visto en mi vida.

Sora se encogió de hombros, realmente no tenía respuesta para eso.

—Supongo que te habría visto alguna vez en el curso de su hermano y… te relacionaría con él.

Yamato quedó un segundo pensativo.

—Y a ti también, porque tú eras amiga de Yagami… y por eso él te alejó de su lado, vuestro lazo le recordaba la enfermedad de su hermana, era como darle la razón a sus delirios.

—Supongo que sí —asintió la chica. En realidad nunca buscó respuesta al alejamiento del moreno, por lo menos no una verbal.

—Y por eso tú jamás lo abandonaste, ni lo abandonarás.

Hikari sollozaba, incluso suplicaba, pero aunque le doliese, Sora sabía que era lo mejor para ella. Volvió a la puerta y con un brusco movimiento apartó el saco. Llevó la mano al picaporte, pero antes de moverlo, enfocó a la castaña, otorgándole una maternal sonrisa.

—Todo va a salir bien.

Pero antes de que pudiese abrir, una onda expansiva desplazó la puerta hacia dentro y con ella a la muchacha.

—¡Sora! —gritó Ishida.

Automáticamente Hikari dejó de llorar y miró de nuevo a los ojos a ese ser.

—Así mejor —dijo, llevándose el bastón que portaba hacia atrás para rascarse la espalda. Acto seguido lo dirigió hacia Yagami —. ¡Tú te vienes conmigo!

Sora comprendió que no se trataba de su tutor, ni de nadie del centro. Estaba en dolorida, pero no tenía nada roto, con un poco de esfuerzo lograría levantarse. Tomó de la camisa a Ishida, que había ido en su auxilio, y lo acercó a ella.

—Por nada dejes que ese tipo se la lleve.

Y no necesitó que se lo repitiesen. Se reincorporó mientras fulminaba con la mirada a ese sujeto, interponiéndose en el camino que lo separaba de Hikari.

—Aquí nadie se va a ir con nadie —dijo.

El tipo del abrigo azul hizo un gesto de pesadez.

—¿Tenemos un gallito en el corral? —preguntó al aire y acto seguido golpeó a Ishida en el vientre con el bastón. Este se encorvó de dolor—. Los gallos no sirven ni para hacer sopa —dijo, rematando a Yamato con un golpe en la mejilla que lo derribó.

Las chicas se sobrecogieron, mientras Ishida intentaba reincorporarse. No pudo hacerlo de inmediato, se había quedado sin respiración y al ver abundante sangre en donde había caído derribado, supo también que había perdido algún diente.

Saltando el malherido cuerpo de Ishida, el sujeto se acercó a la muchacha.

—Vamos ven, no quiero manchar el bastón de más sangre que luego es muy difícil de limpiar.

La castaña se encogió. Por su parte Takenouchi, cojeando, pero había conseguido reincorporarse y con un trozo de madera de la destruida puerta, asaltó al sospechoso por la espalda.

Este dio un grito de dolor, llevándose la mano al cogote. Esperanzada, Sora le hizo un gesto con la mano a Hikari para que fuese a su lado, pero entonces el hombre de azul se irguió.

—Ya me habéis cansado, malditos mocosos.

Y mientras hablaba, su cuerpo fue trasformándose. Los tres fueros atónitos testigos de cómo desaparecieron sus ropajes azules, de sus manos y pies salieron afiladas garras, mientras su cuerpo quedaba envuelto en vendas blancas, dándole un aspecto aterrador, monstruoso, de otro mundo. Aunque lo que más les impactó fue ver el arma en el que su bastón se transformó.

Se dirigió a Takenouchi, con una cínica sonrisa adornando sus labios. Con un golpe de su pesada arma no solo el tablón quedó dividido en dos, ella misma salió por los aires.

Todavía tenía la vista nublada y sentía la sangre emanar de su boca, pero al ver eso, Yamato recobró las fuerzas para ponerse en pie e intentar derribar al monstruo. Sabía que no lo conseguiría pero por lo menos trataría de ganar tiempo.

—¡Llévatela!, ¡Huid!

La chica dudó, pero fue más con el corazón que con la cabeza, porque en seguida, agarró a Hikari del brazo conduciéndola hasta la salida.

—Pero… ¿y Yamato? —preguntó Yagami. Sora cerró los ojos, sabiendo que no podría dejarlo, por mucho que la odiase por no aprovechar su sacrificio.

No obstante no hubo dudas en su corazón al volverse y ver que ese monstruo les sonreía mientras mantenía una apretada venda alrededor del cuello de Ishida. Lo estaba estrangulando.

—¡Yamato! —gritó Sora, acudiendo a su socorro.

Y sintió arder su corazón. Sintió amor.

El monstruo resopló.

—No me entusiasma golpear a chicas, así que… ¡quieres dejarlo! —sentenció, agarrándola de la muñeca para que dejase de darle eso inútiles golpes en el brazo. La retorció, dejándola inmovilizada. Sus inquietantes ojos que apenas se percibían entre los vendajes se posaron en Hikari —. Tú decides. ¿Viven o mueren?

La chica se sobrecogió. Había estado en esta situación antes, por mucho que hubiesen intentando que lo olvidase, en verdad ella lo creyó olvidado, lo creyó una fantasía, pero había sido real. Esta angustia que sentía no era nueva, ni tampoco su decisión.

Como aquella vez, dio un paso al frente.

—Iré contigo, pero no les hagas más daño, por favor.

—Hikari no… —suplicó Sora, pero no sirvió de nada.

En un fugaz movimiento ambos muchachos estaban liberados y la que estaba envuelta en vendas era Yagami. Para cuando quisieron ponerse en pie, la extraña momia y la muchacha habían desaparecido.

—¡Mierda! —Ishida golpeó la pared con todas sus fuerzas, intentado así liberar su frustración e impotencia aunque tan solo consiguió dañarse también los nudillos.

Esa violenta acción hizo despertar a Sora, que había quedado como en shock tras todo lo acontecido. Miró a Yamato.

—No es momento de buscar culpables, tenemos que ponernos en marcha, tenemos que reunirnos con Yagami.

Ishida la miró nada conforme. Pasó a su lado, mientras con esos nudillos despellejados se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que no paraba de salir de su boca.

—Buscaré a mi hermano y nos largaremos de aquí.

...

—¿Y si lo que comento senpai sobre los estudiantes, es verdad? —cuestionó Tachikawa aterrada—. Con lo mono que es… pobrecito, compartió sus chuches conmigo.

Koushiro la miró indiferente. Normalmente esta era una de esas conversaciones en las que jamás ni valoraría participar. Más que nada porque le parecía una pérdida de tiempo divagar sobre suposiciones absurdas de mentes frágiles y dramáticas, pero esta vez participó.

Tuvo la necesidad de calmar a esa chica.

—Lo más probable es que se haya aburrido y haya vuelto al comedor o incluso a la biblioteca.

Pudo percibir la mueca de Mimi, que no llegó a ser sonrisa, pero sí agradecimiento por su intención de tranquilizarla.

—Y no hemos conseguido nada —resoplaba Kido desmoralizado.

A él en cambio, no tuvo la necesidad de animarle, más que nada porque consideró que su preocupación era un poco egoísta. Regresó la vista al frente, donde Taichi abría la marcha a paso realmente rápido. Desde que habían salido del despacho de Oikawa no había hablado. De hecho su expresión no era la misma desde que había visto esas inusuales cartas.

Paró y se volteó por primera vez al escuchar el reclamo de Jyou.

—La biblioteca está en la planta dos —señalaba las escaleras que Yagami había pasado de largo.

Koushiro y Mimi observaron expectantes al moreno.

—No voy a volver ahí —sentenció—. Y vosotros tampoco. Vamos a buscar a Takaishi, Ishida y Takenouchi y vamos a salir de aquí.

Lo dijo tan serio que perturbó a los de un año menor, sin embargo a Kido le causó gracia.

—Tú haz lo que quieres, pero yo no pienso acumular más faltas en el día de hoy y si Oikawa me ha mandado a la biblioteca, ahí le esperaré. —dijo, agarrándose a la barandilla para empezar a subir.

Yagami no lo iba a permitir, de hecho lo detendría a golpes si hacía falta, pero no fue necesario porque un estruendo en la planta baja llamó la atención a todos.

—¿Qué demonios? —masculló el moreno, apresurándose a bajar.

Y como si no tuviesen otra opción, los demás le siguieron, incluso Kido.

—No sé si es lo más acertado correr hacia donde se oyen ruidos y chillidos —acertó a decir Mimi, pero sus piernas no flaquearon y continuó el ritmo que marcaba Yagami.

No habían llegado a la planta baja cuando notaron que algo les pasaba a gran velocidad. Saltó de tramo en tramo de escalera perdiéndose por los pisos superiores. No lo llegaron a vislumbrar pero a Kido le recordó a los vendajes que los médicos solían emplear. Le pareció que ya se estaba contagiando de la demencia de sus compañeros.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —cuestionó Tachikawa con temor. Izumi aún estaba asomado a la barandilla, torciendo la cabeza lo máximo posible para ver si podía seguir viéndolo. Ya no estaba a su alcance.

Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, el moreno reanudó la bajada a más velocidad si era posible. Sus compañeros lo siguieron.

A la entrada del comedor se toparon de bruces con Sora y Yamato. La chica cojeaba y tenía magulladuras por su rostro y sus brazos. Ishida llevaba una mano en el vientre, intentando que sus muecas de dolor no fuesen muy evidentes. La sangre pasaba desapercibida en su ropa oscura pero no en sus dientes ni en su rostro. Tenía una fuerte rozadura en el cuello, como si algo le hubiese estrangulado.

Estaban tan demacrados que Mimi no pudo contener un chillido, llevándose la mano a la boca.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Yagami con preocupación, llevando la mano al rostro de su amiga de la infancia para examinarlo.

Ella se dejó hacer, pese a la situación, era agradable volver a sentir la preocupación y protección de su querido amigo.

Yamato giró el rostro, dirigiéndose a los otros.

—Un tipo vestido de chófer que luego se trasformó en momia nos atacó.

—¿Momia? —no pudo evitar preguntar Izumi.

Jyou quedó perplejo, encontrándole sentido a las vendas que le habían parecido ver, por muy absurda que fuese la explicación.

—Está sucediendo algo raro. Tenemos que salir de aquí y luego iré a ver a Hikari —comentó Yagami, buscando la complicidad de Sora. Sabía que solo ella le entendería.

Pero al ver su rostro supo que algo no iba bien.

—Taichi… —no le había llamado así desde sus días de escuela—. Intenté protegerla pero no pude…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó, temiéndose lo peor pero resistiéndose a confirmarlo.

Takenouchi bajó la mirada.

—Tienen… tienen a tu hermana.

Taichi apretó la mandíbula y arrugó esa carta que había estado resguardando en el bolsillo desde el despacho de Oikawa.

Había pasado por delante de sus narices y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

.

_Este sentimiento actual__  
__de soledad que hay en mí,__  
__pesa menos si están__  
__todos cerca de mí._

_._

* * *

Continuará... la próxima semana.


	5. Emblemas

**SEVEN**

_A veces la nostalgia__  
__a la distancia nos hace mirar.__  
__Necesitamos un poco de coraje__  
__para continuar._

~ **Emblemas **~

No sería capaz de decir cuando había dejado de llorar, cuando su miedo se había ido convirtiendo en furia y determinación, cuando había comprendido que su hermano no estaba ahí para sacarle de este lío. Y aunque estuviese, quería lograrlo él solo, demostrar que no era un niño llorón y dependiente.

Se estaba provocando unas rozaduras de consideración en las muñecas y lo peor era que no servía de nada, pues esos hilos que la mujer había liberado de sus dedos para atarle parecían irrompibles. Le apretaban y eran dolorosos.

—Si continuas haciendo eso te cortarás las muñecas antes de liberarte —dijo la enigmática mujer, sin demasiada preocupación.

Takeru apretó los dientes, realizando ahora movimientos más bruscos, queriéndose liberar por orgullo, para demostrarle a esa tipa que estaba equivocada, que sus hilos no eran tan mortíferos. Pero tenía razón, lo supo cuando la sangre empezó a brotar de sus rozaduras. Se rindió, sentándose abatido y otra vez, empezó a sollozar.

La mujer lo miró con irritación y llevándose el pulgar a los dientes, empezó a estirarse el guante intentando calmarse. Si no, mataría a ese niño sin miramientos.

La puerta metálica se abrió y una ráfaga de viento dio la bienvenida a Oikawa.

—Ya era hora jefe, un segundo más a solas con este llorón y me lo como —bufó la mujer de rojo.

Por su comentario, Takaishi fue consciente de que alguien había llegado.

Al enfocarle, sus lágrimas volvieron a desaparecer, pues para él era imperdonable que su profesor, es decir, aquella persona en la que los alumnos debían confiar como si fuesen sus mismísimos padres, le estuviese haciendo esto.

—Mis padres son periodistas, ¿sabe?, y cuando se enteren de lo que ocurre aquí caerá sobre usted toda la prensa escrita y televisiva y deberá salir del país.

Por supuesto que la amenaza del pequeño no afectó en lo más mínimo a Oikawa. No obstante, su rostro sí cambio de expresión, dedicándole una mortal mirada a su cómplice al percibir las muñecas ensangrentadas de Takaishi.

—¿Qué es eso?

Sin entender muy bien lo que había enojado tanto a su jefe, la mujer miró al chico.

—Para que no escape.

—Nada de hacerle daño, te lo dije —sentenció.

La mujer refunfuño, pero Takeru pudo notar el temor que le había provocado cada palabra de Oikawa, preguntándose, ¿en verdad ese hombre era un simple profesor?

Ella se deshizo de un guante y con una afilada uña, rompió los hilos, liberando las manos de Takaishi. Este se las acarició en dolorido.

Entonces le perturbó que Yukio le dedicase una sonrisa, igual de estremecedora que todo su ser.

—Hablabas de mariposas, blandas colchonetas y plumas blancas… hablabas como si supieses de que hablabas y hoy, podríamos saltar juntos en esas blandas colchonetas.

Eso confundió a Takeru, pero ante todo lo puso a la defensiva.

—Como me toques mi hermano te matará —amenazó, su propuesta había sonado demasiado perturbadora.

—Cierra la boca estúpido —le golpeó en el cogote la agria mujer.

De nuevo Oikawa no mostró ninguna inquietud por esas desesperadas amenazas. Conectó el laptop que había traído al otro que ya estaba ahí, que el rubio reconoció como el de su compañero pelirrojo.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

Pero esta vez el adulto no pudo contener su emoción. Demasiados años había esperado para tener semejante oportunidad.

—Siempre tuve la llave —habló, poniendo en marcha su laptop, en donde unas cartas ocupaban la pantalla —, hoy conseguí la puerta — prosiguió, encendiendo el laptop de Izumi. Las cartas cambiaron de posición en la pantalla, hasta quedar puestas de una manera concreta. Takeru supuso que sería la correcta, porque el laptop de Koushiro se iluminó. Oikawa rió emocionado—, pero aún queda una barrera y os necesito para hacerla desaparecer.

—¿A quienes? —preguntó el chico aturdido.

Oikawa lo miró con demencia.

—A los siete —su cell sonó y tras leer el mensaje, sonrió más abiertamente—, mejor dicho, a los ocho.

...

Los cinco se asomaron a mirar la carta que Taichi había dejado sobre la mesa como si fuese la explicación a todo lo que estaba sucediendo este surrealista domingo de castigo. Sus rostros reflejaron, desde la curiosidad, pasando por el desconcierto y el desprecio.

—¿Un dinosaurio naranja?, ¿qué tiene de especial un dinosaurio naranja?, ¿es tu mascota virtual? —cuestionó Mimi, cruzándose de brazos. Esto ya estaba empezando a resultar nada divertido, más que nada por la paliza que se habían llevado Yamato y Sora, ¿quién le decía que ese perturbado de las vendas no fuese después a por ella?

Koushiro no tardó en relacionarlo con las cartas de Oikawa, era obvio que se trataba de la misma colección.

—Son como las virtuales de Oikawa-sensei —expresó, no resistiéndose a tocarla para analizarla por todos los ángulos.

Fue lo necesario para que Ishida, dando un empujón a Kido, que pese a todo se había ofrecido a curar sus heridas, tomase de la camisa a Yagami.

—¡Tú sabes lo que está sucediendo!, ¡me han hecho esto por tu culpa!

El moreno forcejeó con él.

—¡Suéltame idiota!

Pero el rubio no atendió a razones.

—¡No te perdonaré que le suceda algo a Takeru!, ¡todo esto es culpa de la loca de tu hermana!

Y Taichi ardió, consiguió soltarse del agarre de Ishida y propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla. No lo llegó a derribar, pero sí a desestabilizar. No obstante, sin ni siquiera erguirse, se arrojó al abdomen del castaño derribándole y le propinó una tanda de puñetazos. El futbolista logró reaccionar, revolverse y devolverle alguno.

Sus compañeros quedaron como meros espectadores. Solo cuando Sora lo intentó, encontró la ayuda también de Kido y juntos lograron detenerlos.

—Peleándoos no solucionareis nada —hablaba Sora, reteniendo a Taichi. Si quería seguir peleando lo haría, porque era más fuerte que ella y no le resultaría difícil soltarse de su agarre, por ello Takenouchi valoró tanto que no mostrase resistencia.

Jyou agarraba a Yamato, que todavía se retorcía como un lobo enjaulado.

—Así no ayudas a tu hermano… —le dijo y fueron las palabras que calmaron a la bestia.

Se soltó de su agarre con desprecio cuando el mayor consideró que ya no volvería a tirarse contra Yagami como un loco.

Todavía cruzándose miradas desafiantes, pero los chicos regresaron a la mesa, en donde Koushiro seguía contemplando la carta y en donde Mimi apenas podía controlar las lágrimas.

—Sois unos estúpidos —bufó la castaña, apartando la mirada. Aunque hubiese pensado que podía ser divertido que se peleasen por ella, ver una lucha tan encarnizada entre dos de sus compañeros le había hecho recordar lo mucho que detestaba las peleas, la crueldad.

Sosteniendo la carta, Izumi tomó la palabra.

—Esta carta está relacionada con Oikawa y la persona que atacó a Ishida y Takenouchi y se llevó a la hermana de Yagami.

Sin realizar ninguna pregunta, Taichi entendió que el pelirrojo buscaba respuestas en él. Agarró la carta y suspiró.

—La tengo desde el verano del noventa y nueve.

—Fue el verano del terrible terremoto que destruyó Odaiba —añadió Tachikawa temerosa por recordarlo.

El moreno asintió y prosiguió:

—Ese verano mi hermana Hikari estuvo muy enferma, estuvo días delirando y cuando se recuperó, los delirios habían absorbido su realidad… esta carta… ella dice que es un monstruo digital, mi compañero.

—¿Y qué es en realidad? —cuestionó el pelirrojo.

Taichi bajó la cabeza con abatimiento.

—No lo sé.

—¿Dónde la encontraste? —prosiguió con su interrogatorio.

—No lo recuerdo.

Y Koushiro se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativo.

—¿Y si hubiesen camuflado la realidad en delirios de una niña?

Taichi golpeó la mesa furioso, sobrecogiendo un poco al informático.

—Mi familia y yo hemos sufrido mucho por lo que le sucede a mi hermana y ahora que está mejor… pasa esto, algún desquiciado quiere volverla loca otra vez —buscó la respuesta más lógica, pero no la que sentía verdadera.

Con un poco de apuro, pero Izumi volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Solo una pregunta más. ¿Alguno de vosotros recuerda que estaba haciendo el momento del terrible terremoto?, ¿alguno recuerda que hizo los tres primeros días de agosto de 1999?

...

Takeru se sobresaltó cuando vio a ese esperpéntico personaje vestido de momia y con lo que parecía una gran arma haciendo de muleta. Dio un paso atrás pero quiso mantenerse fuerte, más cuando vio el bulto envuelto en vendas que cargaba a su hombro.

—Jefe, ya la tengo —anunció, dejándola en el suelo con muy poca delicadeza.

—¿Se puede saber que haces así, zopenco?, estamos de incógnito —recriminó la mujer.

La momia rezongó, torciendo la cabeza hacia un lado.

—La cosa se complicó un poco.

—¿Necesitas todo tu poder para atrapar a una mocosa? —negó ella —. Eres deprimente.

Y el ser recubierto de vendajes bajó la cabeza abatido.

—Ni siquiera un besito por cumplir con mi misión.

—Ni lo sueñes —bufó la mujer de rojo, observando ahora a Oikawa, que estaba liberando el bulto que había traído su esbirro.

Takeru tenía miedo, pero desapareció, o por lo menos fingió que desaparecía al descubrir a esa muchacha. Por ella debía ser fuerte.

—¿Qué le habéis hecho?, estáis locos —dijo, interesándose por la joven, que al ser liberada se topó de bruces con la preocupada mirada de Takeru e irremediablemente sonrió.

—Takeru… —dijo, poniéndose en pie a su lado y automáticamente dándole la mano—. No soltaré tu mano.

El rubio se había quedado paralizando observando a la chica y sus acciones, y puede que fuese absurdo, pero sintió al estar a su lado y perderse en su mirada, que las mariposas de colores que siempre había imaginado tenían sentido, que eran reales.

Sintió como su corazón se llenaba de vida, de esperanza.

—Hikari… —susurró confuso y la sonrisa ocupó todo el rostro de la castaña.

—Sabes mi nombre.

El rubio achicó los ojos.

—Sí, pero no sé por qué.

Los estremecedores sollozos de Oikawa hicieron regresar a los niños a la realidad e incluso ponerse en guardia. Takeru hizo ademán de resguardar a esa chica que acababa de conocer, porque por primera vez en su vida sintió que debía proteger algo.

—¿Qué le pasa ahora? —cuestionó Takaishi.

Yukio lloraba desquiciado.

—Es todo tan perfecto, luz y esperanza se han reactivado al reencontrarse —comentó, observando como en la pantalla del laptop de Koushiro que había permanecido gris desde que conectara su propio laptop con las cartas, había aparecido una franja rosa y otra amarilla. Se emocionó aún más al vislumbrar también otra roja—. El del amor también está activado… yo sabía que esa chica tenía amor… —habló, para nadie en concreto, porque sus esbirros lo miraban sin entender demasiado la dramática reacción de su jefe, Takeru se debatía entre la ira y la confusión y Hikari entre la lástima y las sospechas.

El hombre le daba lástima, pero la advertencia de Wizardmon era más importante que cualquier sentimiento que le pudiese provocar el desesperado Oikawa.

Entonces lo entendió todo.

—Renunciamos a los emblemas para cerrar la puerta, es su sello, pero si se vuelven a activar la puerta volverá a abrirse —comentó.

Takeru continuaba perplejo y Yukio dio una palmada.

—Esa es mi chica. Tus amigos recuperarán sus emblemas y yo podré ir por fin al Digimundo —finalizó sin poder controlar nuevamente sus lágrimas.

—No —sentenció Hikari con firmeza.

Oikawa alzó el rostro, ofreciéndole una mirada que la atemorizó. No era el hombre que hacía unos segundos lloraba como un niño por poder cumplir al fin su sueño.

—¿Cómo?

—No permitiré que abras la puerta.

—Mocosa insolente, no hables así al jefe —ordenó la mujer, dándole un bofetón.

Al verlo Takeru saltó, pero el hombre momia le atrapó con sus vendas.

—¡Basta! —ordenó Yukio. Con una sonrisilla triunfante, el ser lo soltó y Takeru se aguantó las ganas de abalanzarse sobre él. Oikawa se acercó a los chicos intentando mostrar una expresión más amable—. No solo yo, vosotros también podréis regresar, reencontraros con vuestros amigos… con vuestros recuerdos —dijo esto último, mirando al rubio.

Pero la chica mostró una absoluta firmeza.

—No. La puerta no debe abrirse, es lo que me dijo Wizardmon.

Y ese nombre hizo reaccionar a Oikawaa de la manera más inesperada. Empezó a reír, al principio de una forma pausada, para acabar en una estruendosa risa de maníaco. Cuando se calmó, su mirada había cambiado, ya no era la mirada de un nostálgico demente, era la de un demonio.

—¿Wizardmon?—cuestionó burlonamente. A Hikari le dio la sensación que hasta su voz sonaba diferente, le hacía temblar —, Wizardmon es solo un fantasma, como lo será Gatomon cuando regrese al Digimundo, como lo serás tú cuando no quede nadie que muera por ti.

Eso estremeció a Takeru.

—¿Qué está diciendo profesor?, está loco —intentó razonar pero entonces sintió el tembloroso cuerpo de Hikari a su lado.

Le agarró el brazo, Takaishi creyó que estaba en una especie de trance y puede que lo estuviese, porque los miles de retazos de esos delirios que se esforzó tanto por olvidar se estaban juntando por fin. La muerte de Wizardamon, y quien acabó con él, un ser que fue al primero que quiso olvidar, convencerse de que no existía, que tan solo era una pesadilla. Sin embargo, estaba convencida de que se encontraba ante él.

—Takeru sácalos a todos de aquí —susurró débilmente.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiese decir nada, Oikawa le agarró del cuello.

—Dile a Yagami que tengo a su hermana y que chuparé su sangre si no viene aquí.

...

Koushiro juntó las siete gominolas de ositos sobre la mesa.

—Entonces, está claro que todos fuimos al mismo campamento de verano —los chicos asintieron, mientras Izumi esparcía un poco de azúcar sobre los ositos—, nevó, en agosto es raro y… —quedó en silencio.

Taichi bufó exasperado, esparciendo todos los ositos.

—El campamento se suspendió y regresamos a casa, donde mi hermana estaba muy enferma y empezaron sus delirios. Unos días después hubo un terremoto y destrozó Odaiba, fin, nada de monstruos digitales ni sucesos paranormales —sentenció agitando la carta con desprecio.

Izumi se levantó.

—¡No lo recuerdas!, ¡das por hecho todo sin recordarlo!, ¡por qué no buscas la verdad!, ¡por qué nadie recuerda el terremoto!, ¡por qué no hay imágenes en donde esté registrado!, ¡por qué los destrozos parecen más hechos con bombas que por una catástrofe natural! —exclamó.

—Es normal que se olviden sucesos traumáticos. Seguramente quedamos en shock —respondió Takenouchi, intentando reponer la calma y la cordura.

—Izumi tiene razón, nos ocultan algo —tomó la palabra Kido sobriamente —, pero la verdad no está en los delirios de una niña enfermiza, está en el gobierno. No hubo un terremoto en 1999, lo que sucedió es que Odaiba sufrió un ataque terrorista, el gobierno lo ocultó para que no hubiese una paranoia colectiva del terror como sucedió hace diez años en Hikarigaoka.

Automáticamente los chicos se pusieron alerta.

—Yo vivía en Hikarigaoka cuando la bomba —apuntó Tachikawa, estremecida por recordarlo.

—Era donde vivíamos antes de que mis padres se divorciasen —dijo Ishida, todavía reticente a creer tantas historias.

—Yo también vivía allí —dijo Sora, y todas las miradas quedaron en Yagami, que bajó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

—Y yo también, ¿otra casualidad que todos viviésemos en Hikarigaoka? —dijo Izumi, sin poder contener su sonrisa de fascinación —. Vivíamos en Hikarigaoka y hubo un ataque terrorista que tampoco está registrado en ningún lugar, nos mudamos a Odaiba, coincidimos en un campamento en donde nuestros últimos recuerdos reales es que empezó a nevar, ¡en agosto!, y esta vez un terremoto que tampoco está registrado en ningún lugar… ¿y si nos pasó algo en ese campamento?, ¿y si no es el gobierno el que oculta la verdad?, ¿y si fuimos a un mundo donde los Digital Monster existen?

—Digimon… —susurró Taichi —… es así como los llama Hikari, digimon.

—¡Digimierdas! —exclamó Yamato con brusquedad —. Vosotros podéis seguir especulando sobre conspiraciones gubernamentales o tamagochis gigantes, pero yo voy a buscar a mi hermano y largarme de aquí antes de que a ese pirado de Tutankamon se le vuelva a cruzar el cable.

No llegó a salir del comedor cuando un sofocado Takeru apareció.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?, ¿estás bien? —cuestionó Ishida con preocupación, observando el hematoma de su cuello y las rozaduras de sus muñecas.

Le sorprendió que Takaishi apenas reparó en él, se dirigió a sus compañeros, concretamente a Yagami.

—El profesor tiene a Hikari —anunció. Tacihi frunció el ceño colérico.

—¿Dónde?

—En la terraza… está con dos tipos muy raros y quiere abrir una puerta y… —Yagami le pasó sin prestarle más atención.

Koushiro apresuró a seguirle y Sora también, Jyou y Mimi quedaron más rezagados. Sin darse tiempo a recuperar la respiración, Takeru también aceleró para no perder el paso de Yagami.

—Te guío.

Sin embargo Taichi tuvo que detener sus pasos al encontrarse a Ishida bloqueando la puerta. Tuvieron un pequeño duelo visual que acabó cuando el rubio desvió la mirada al suelo.

—Takeru, tú no vas a ningún lado.

—¿Qué? —reclamó. Buscó ayuda en Taichi pero este también había desviado la mirada. Si estuviese en la posición de Ishida, seguramente haría lo mismo. Además, no quería poner en peligro al muchacho, en realidad a nadie. No obstante, no encontrar el apoyo de Yagami no sería impedimento para que Takeru hiciese lo que creía que debía hacer—. Ni hablar, no me iré sin esa chica.

Ishida endureció la mirada.

—Harás lo que yo diga.

El chico se sintió tan impotente que le dio rabia.

—¿Es que no te preocupa?

—Solo me preocupas tú —sentenció, tomándole de la camisa y volteándole.

Había percibido la triste mirada de Takenouchi y por ello debía alejarse aún que estaba convencido de sus sentimientos. Un segundo más mirándola y no habría podido irse, no habría podido dejar a los demás.

Taichi lo observó.

—Ishida tiene razón, iros con él —sintió la mirada reprobatoria de Sora, Koushiro ni se molestó en mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento pues su decisión estaba clara. Mimi se mordió el labio con culpabilidad y Jyou suspiró aliviado.

—¿Piensas hacerlo tú solo? —preguntó Takenouchi.

Antes de contestar vieron como Kido y Tachikawa les sobrepasaban.

—Llamaremos a la policía —aseguró Jyou, a lo que Mimi asintió, antes de seguir los pasos de Ishida.

—Venga, iros vosotros también —invitó, lo más amablemente que pudo.

—No puedes hacerlo tú solo —se entercó la pelirroja.

Tampoco quería hacerlo solo, quería que todos estuviesen a su lado, apoyándole, incluso Yamato, no, sobre todo Yamato, pero consideró que este era su problema y como tal le correspondía a él enfrentarlo.

—Claro que puedo, en realidad dos perdedores como vosotros lo único que pueden hacer es molestar —sonó lo más desagradable posible para espantarlos.

Sintió un profundo bienestar el comprobar que no se movieron ni un milímetro.

—Estoy a punto de descubrir algo realmente importante, no pienso irme —anunció Izumi, con una enigmática sonrisa.

El ansia de conocimiento hizo vibrar su corazón.

Sora tan solo se limitó a sonreír, como aquella niña que seguía a su capitán al fin del mundo.

—No te dejaré, además, prometí a Hika-chan que la cuidaría.

Y enternecido, Yagami dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero cuidó de que no se la viesen. Al contrario, volvió a emplear su tono más desagradable.

—Si no seguís mi ritmo os dejaré atrás.

...

—¡No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta! —acusaba Takeru, tratando de soltarse del agarre de su hermano. Para evitarlo este apretó con fuerza—. ¿Y si fuese al revés?, ¿si fuese yo quien estuviese en la situación de Hikari?, ¿no te gustaría que todos te apoyasen y fuesen a buscarme?

Yamato apretó los dientes. Su hermano vivía en una burbuja donde la fraternidad, el amor, la bondad y la amistad estaban al orden del día. Pero ya era hora de que descubriese que en el mundo real no se llegaba muy lejos con esos buenos sentimientos, que el mundo real era cruel y despiadado y solo el más fuerte sobrevivía. Cada uno debía ocuparse de sus problemas.

—Si fuese al revés yo iría a buscarte y Yagami se llevaría a su hermana de aquí.

Agitó violentamente el brazo y por fin pudo liberarse. Su hermano no intentó volvérselo a coger, pues su mirada de desprecio le había llegado al corazón.

—Yagami no me dejaría, no es del tipo de personas que abandonan a los demás cuando le necesitan.

Ishida lo miró con frialdad, así debía hacerlo para que esas palabras no le destrozasen. En realidad lo habían hecho, pero jamás lo evidenciaría.

—Da igual que prefieras a Yagami, tu hermano soy yo… te jodes.

Entre la discusión fraternal, Mimi y Jyou se había adelantado, llegando al final del pasillo central, es decir, al recibidor y la doble puerta que daba a la calle. Jyou aceleró el paso al ver la libertad tan cerca, incluso corrió los últimos metros pero de nada le sirvió. Una gruesa cadena, con un fuerte candado bloqueaba la salida.

Tuvo un pequeño ataque de pánico.

—¿Qué nos van a hacer?

Aunque no estaba en posición de proteger a nadie, no puso objeción a que Tachikawa se resguardase tras su brazo al escuchar unas risas y sentir unas presencias. Seguramente influyó que quedó paralizado por el miedo.

Yamato y Takeru llegaron a su posición, al mismo tiempo que a un lado apareció una mujer de rojo y al otro un hombre momia.

—Son ellos —masculló Takaishi. Ishida tembló al reconocer al sujeto que casi acababa con su vida, pero logró recomponerse. Debía ser fuerte por su hermano. Miró un instante a Mimi que no podía contener las lágrimas y a Jyou que balbuceaba en un evidente ataque de pánico, y supo que no solo por Takeru debía ser fuerte, también por ellos.

En un fugaz movimiento, rompió el cristal para caso de incendios que estaba a su derecha y tomó el hacha que se encontraba ahí. Se la pasó a Kido. Torpemente pero logró capturarla sin que le amputase ningún dedo. Ya no solo estaba muerto de miedo, también confundido.

—Sácalos de aquí —ordenó Ishida, y Jyou entendió que debía romper el candado con el arma no empezar a luchar contra la momia y eso le alivió un poco. Sin embargo también sintió una profunda responsabilidad.

—Los cuidaré, lo prometo.

Ishida asintió, mientras se llevaba la mano a la bota y con un movimiento más que estudiado sacaba de ahí una pequeña navaja.

—Sabía que era un delincuente —lloriqueó Mimi. Detestaba las armas y la violencia de todo tipo.

Yamato sonrió con provocación, mirando a un lado y a otro.

—¿Con quien empiezo?, ¿con tus vendas o con su pelo?

La mujer se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y recargarse contra la pared, como si su papel fuese a ser de mera espectadora. Sonrió.

—Mummymon, recuerda lo que dijo el jefe, nada de matarlos de momento.

—Ya… ya… sé controlarme Arukerimon —contestó Mummymon y mientras lo hacía ya había extendido una de sus vendas para atrapar la muñeca de Ishida.

Logró que perdiese la navaja, pero no capturarlo entre sus vendas. Sin darle tiempo a Mummymon a asimilar que había fallado, el rubio se arrojó al suelo para recuperar su arma. Raptó fugazmente colándose entre sus piernas, ya a su espalda se irguió lo justo para clavarle el arma blanca en el brazo que mantenía apoyado en ese enorme rifle que portaba. Consiguió desgarrarle un poco y que al revolverse perdiese esa atemorizante arma.

Jyou se puso más nervioso al escuchar esa tenue muestra de dolor y sus movimientos se volvieron más torpes y débiles.

—¡Senpai dale con más fuerza! —reclamó Tachikawa entre sollozos.

—¡Lo intento!

Takeru, que estaba expectante a la pelea de su hermano, saltó alarmado al escuchar esta vez los gritos de dolor de Ishida, que salía por los aires por un golpe de la momia.

—¡Hermano!

No pensó en llorar ni esconderse, solo en salvar a su hermano mayor, y por ello se lanzó a recoger esa pesada arma que siempre portaba Mummymon. Apoyándola en el suelo, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logró levantar el cañón y apretar el gatillo. Unos rayos ectoplasmáticos se dispersaron, mientras Takaishi caía hacia atrás con el arma, pues le había sido imposible controlarla y por supuesto apuntar a quien deseaba. Mummymon estaba intacto, pero había dejado de atacar a Yamato, mirando atónito hacia donde habían salido esos mortíferos rayos.

Se asustó al ver a la mujer empotrada en la pared, semiinconsciente.

—¡Arukerimon! —corrió en su auxilio.

Tan solo se llevó un puñetazo de la mujer.

—Estúpido, dejas que cualquiera empuñe tu arma —recriminó, intentando recomponerse.

A Takeru le daba un poco de apuro haber atacado a una mujer, pero sobre todo era su hermano quien le preocupaba. Acudió en su ayuda cuando escucharon unos extraños ruidos. Se voltearon atónitos hacia la mujer, la cual se estaba trasformando en una horrible mujer araña.

—Esto es demasiado —negó Ishida, debatiéndose entre el pánico y el asco.

Pero antes de que se levantase unos hilos habían atrapado a su hermano.

—¡Takeru!

Mummymon embistió a Yamato, volviendo a salir por los aires y quedando empotrado entre los casilleros. Quiso volver a levantarse de inmediato, pero no tuvo fuerzas.

—Takeru… —murmuró, al límite de la conciencia.

Sabían que algo malo estaba sucediendo, pero ni Jyou ni Mimi se atrevieron a dirigir la mirada a la batalla. Creían que así, tal vez podrían pasar desapercibidos.

—No tengo fuerzas —lloriqueó Kido, sintiéndose impotente.

—Prueba con esto, quizá alguna llave abra el candado.

Jyou quedó pálido al ver el llavero que le tendía Mimi.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—Lo cogí del despacho de Oikawa mientras vosotros perdíais el tiempo.

Y Jyou enrojeció preso de la cólera, arrebatándoselas de malas maneras.

—¿Y no se te ocurre sacarlas hasta ahora estúpida?

Mimi lloriqueó.

—¡No me acordaba vale!, ¡estoy bajo mucha presión!

El mayor no quiso perder más el tiempo con ella y ya probaba todas las llaves como un desquiciado. Cuando oyó un clic quedó paralizado, viendo como ese candado se abría y la cadena se deslizaba, viendo la libertad ante sus ojos.

—¡Vamos! —ordenó, queriendo tomar del brazo a la chica, pero esta no respondió. Se había vuelto a observar a sus compañeros.

—Una araña asquerosa se va a comer al pequeño —gimió con desesperación.

Kido se volteó y el pánico le paralizó. En efecto, una araña enorme que no sabía de donde había salido tenía atrapada entre sus hilos al pequeño Takeru, que gritaba con desesperación.

Miró un instante la puerta abierta tras de sí, pero lo que agarró fue el hacha con la que había intentado romper la cadena.

Simplemente no podía irse y dejarlo así, no podía incumplir su promesa.

—¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó Mimi, tratando de retenerlo.

Este se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa, quizá para camuflar su terror.

—Le prometí que lo cuidaría y las promesas siempre hay que cumplirlas.

Un fuerte sentimiento se apoderó de su corazón sincero.

Y sin más, se abalanzó hacia la araña, logrando cortar los hilos y liberar a Takaishi. Sin dar tiempo a Takeru a recomponerse, Arukerimon quiso suplir a su presa. Kido hizo aspavientos con el hacha al adivinar sus intenciones, logrando herirle en una de sus patas, pero lo único que logró con ello fue que su furia aumentase. Sus hilos fueron dirigidos a él, ocupando el lugar en el que hacía unos segundos se retorcía el estudiante de primero, y por supuesto, sintiendo también su dolor.

—Jyou… —susurró el muchacho con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. Se sentía impotente. Intentó coger el hacha pero quedó destruida bajo el pie de Mummymon que lo miraba maliciosamente.

Por su parte, Mimi ya había abierto de par en par la puerta doble, sintió la brisa primaveral pero le fue imposible dar un paso hacia adelante. Una barrera se lo impedía, pero no física ni energética, sino emocional. Su corazón le impidió dar ese paso sin volverse a ver a sus compañeros.

Quedó horrorizada por lo que encontró: Jyou siendo aprisionado por los hilos de la araña, Yamato aturdido incapaz de ponerse en pie y Takeru en el suelo a merced de lo que quisiese hacerle ese abusón con vendas.

Lloró desconsolada.

—¿Por qué hacéis esto?, ¿por qué sois tan crueles?, ¡es una pelea injusta y desigual!, ¡es un abuso! —lo que empezó en súplicas se estaba transformando en una dura condena ante semejante comportamiento—, ¡es una crueldad imperdonable!

Y lágrimas repletas de inocencia rodaron por sus mejillas, despertando a su corazón, otorgándole la fuerza que necesitaba.

Agarró la cadena, y la elevó no sin dificultad, pues era bastante pesada, dirigiéndola hacia Mummymon.

—¡Deja de hacer daño!

La cadena se enrolló en el brazo del monstruo que con un movimiento sacó a Tachikawa por los aires. Quedó en el suelo y no tuvo valor para volverse a levantar.

Yamato quería ponerse en pie pero casi todos sus intentos eran inútiles. Se sentía mareado y como si el cuerpo no le respondiese. Pensó en rendirse, pero los gritos de dolor de Jyou, las súplicas pidiendo auxilio de Takeru y los sollozos de Mimi le impedían tomar esa decisión. Le obligaban a querer levantarse de nuevo.

—¡Para ya, lo vas a matar! —escuchó rogar a Takeru y quiso correr a calmar su llanto, pero se quedó en otro frustrado intento.

Apoyó las manos contra el suelo, quedando a cuatro patas y con mucho esfuerzo alzó la mirada. Aunque su visión era borrosa, vio a la perfección que le necesitaba.

—Takeru… —masculló, logrando alzar el tronco —… pero no es solo Takeru… tengo que ayudar a Jyou y a Mimi… —se dijo mientras, ayudándose de cascotes de los casilleros, lograba levantarse poco a poco—… y también a Sora y Koushiro, Hikari… y Taichi… porque confío en ellos, porque ellos confían en mí… ¡porque son mis amigos!

Y el fuerte lazo de la amistad hizo latir su corazón.

Lo hizo con tanta vehemencia, que le dio las fuerzas que le faltaban para volver en pie y regresar a la lucha. Medio tropezó con la cadena que les había mantenido cautivos y tuvo una idea.

—¡Tachikawa! —llamó. Aunque tenía pánico y no creyese que su frágil cuerpo pudiese aguantar otro golpe de esos monstruos, Mimi no pudo hacer oídos sordos al reclamo de Ishida.

Entendió que debía agarrarla por el otro extremo y así lo hizo, dispuesta a imitar los pasos del rubio. Se dirigieron hacia Arukerimon, cada uno por un lado y para cuando fueron conscientes del peligro de su acción ya se habían reencontrado, y enroscaban la cadena fuertemente por el cuello de la araña.

Le pilló de improvisto, y por ello su primera reacción fue soltar a su presa para poder llevarse las garras al cuello y tratar de liberarse. Cuando Mummymon fue consciente de lo que sucedía, hizo el gesto automático de empuñar su enorme fusil, pero quedó desconcertado al comprobar que no lo tenía. Había olvidado que lo había perdido al principio de la batalla y que aún no se había molestado en recuperarlo.

Esos segundos fueron vitales para el triunfo del plan de Ishida, pues fueron aprovechados por su hermano y Kido, que aún malherido, actuó con celeridad para volver a apoderarse del fusil.

—Yo no me movería… —anunció Takeru, deteniendo los pasos de Mummymon e incluso el forcejeo de la mujer araña.

—¿Apuntarás bien, verdad? —preguntó Kido temeroso, pues esta vez, para poder manejar semejante arma, estaba utilizando el hombro del mayor como apoyo para el cañón.

Takaishi ni contestó, porque ahora todos sus esfuerzos se centraban en controlar su mano temblorosa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Arukerimon, ya que se veía como objetivo del rubio.

—Matar una araña —dijo, apretando el gatillo.

Esta vez los rayos de electroplasma no fueron tan dispersos, gracia a la ayuda de Jyou que le ayudó a mantener el arma estable. Mimi y Yamato soltaron la cadena y saltaron cada uno hacia un lado cuando vieron que esos rayos impactaban en la araña. Mummymon, descompuesto, se arrojó hacia Arukerimon para protegerla y todo se volvió confuso, pues los rayos eran tan intensos que apenas se podía vislumbrar nada.

Así estuvo unos segundos, hasta que el arma pareció agotarse, aún así, Takeru mantuvo el gatillo apretado un poco más, cerciorándose de que ya no podía disparar más.

Temerosos, los chicos voltearon hacia los monstruos y respiraron aliviados al verlos inconscientes.

—No creo que tarden mucho en despertarse —opinó Mimi.

—Entonces vayámonos —ordenó Ishida.

—¿Hacia dónde? —preguntó Jyou, intercalando miradas entre la puerta que daba a su libertad y las escaleras que los llevarían a la terraza.

—Vinimos siete, siete nos iremos —respondió Yamato recogiendo su navaja y guardándosela esta vez en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Antes de emprender la marcha, dedicó una sonrisa a su hermano, que lo miraba con una mezcla de orgullo y confusión—. Miento, nos iremos ocho —sentenció y se dirigió a las escaleras a paso ligero y por supuesto que sus amigos, lo siguieron.

...

Oikawa era incapaz de contener su euforia viendo el arco iris que se había formado en esa pantalla.

—Los emblemas… uno a uno están brillando, pronto podré ir al Digimundo… —dijo, teniendo que cubrirse los ojos con el brazo, pues no podía evitar llorar como un niño.

Hikari lo contemplaba sin saber muy bien que sentir, si furia, miedo o pena, porque ese hombre parecía como una especie de doctor Jekyll y mister Hide. Era un humano débil y perdido, pero sentía el alma de un demonio en su interior.

La volvió a notar cuando clavó su mirada en ella y sus labios perfilaron esa siniestra sonrisa.

—Es hora de irnos —se acercó. Yagami dio un paso hacia atrás, aunque sabía que no tenía escapatoria—. Saca el dispositivo.

El gesto de apuro no le duro demasiado a la castaña, porque rápidamente supo como actuar. Alzó las cejas haciéndose la desentendida.

—¿De que me habla profesor?

El hombre gruñó.

—Será mejor que no te hagas la valiente, eso déjaselo al idiota de tu hermano.

Por supuesto que sabía de que le hablaban, de ese pequeño artefacto que mantenía en su posesión desde el verano de 1999. Aquel que primero enseñó como una muestra de su verdad y que luego apresuró a esconder con recelo por miedo a que se lo quitasen. Aunque todo fuese mentira, siempre lo había conservado y lo llevaba con ella.

Adquirió una actitud más desafiante.

—No funcionará.

Oikawa rió.

—Lo veremos —y dicho esto alcanzó a la joven, arrebatándole aquel preciado objeto que llevaba en el bolsillo. Sin casi poder contener la emoción, lo dirigió a la pantalla.

Segundos pasaron y nada sucedió. No respondía, no hacía su función de catalizador para traspasar la puerta. Lo agitó, parecía inerte.

—¿Qué es esto?

Esta vez la que se permitió el lujo de sonreír victoriosa fue Hikari.

—Le dije que no funcionaría… —el adulto apretó los dientes furioso, no dispuesto a dar por válida esa vaga explicación. Yagami desvió la vista hacia el portal del ordenador de Izumi—. Mi hermano no me ha fallado.

Y Oikawa entendió, que aún existía un emblema que no había brillado.

—Eso pronto se solucionará.

La jaló del pelo con brusquedad, dispuesto a llevarla con él en la búsqueda de Yagami, pero entonces la puerta se abrió de una manera impetuosa, y Yukio sonrió al encontrarse de cara con el moreno.

Este gruñó fuera de sí por ver la posición de su hermana.

—Como le toques un solo pelo a mi hermana...

—Ya llegas tarde —interrumpió Oikawa, zarandeando a la muchacha del cabello para finalmente empujarla hacia un lado con desprecio.

Esa acción fue el detonante para el muchacho. Se abalanzó hacia él pero no llegó a tocarle. Paró en seco al encontrarse el cañón de una pistola a escasos centímetros de su cara.

Koushiro se removió inquieto al ver el arma, mientras Sora ahogaba un grito de pánico. Taichi tragó saliva. Tenía miedo, pero jamás lo mostraría.

—Hermano… tienes que irte —balbuceó Hikari, reincorporándose. El arma le daba respeto, pero sabía que no la utilizaría, no hasta que el emblema brillase.

Oikawa sonrió de esa forma tan perversa que acostumbraba.

—No, de aquí ya no se va nadie —sentenció y golpeó con la culata del arma a Taichi.

.

_Pues continuar...__  
__es lo que debo hacer__,__  
__Aunque por dentro aún deseamos regresar_.

.

* * *

Concluirá... la próxima semana


	6. Niños Elegidos

**SEVEN**

_Aún si hay lágrimas,__  
__ hay risas también__.__  
__Existen cosas que no cambiarán._

~ **Niños elegidos **~

Le costó abrir los ojos y lograr enfocar. Se sentía aturdido y al llevarse la mano a la frente notó algo viscoso. Vio que se trataba de sangre. Gimió de dolor cerrando los ojos, intentando darse las fuerzas necesarias para volver a abrirlos, porque cuando lo hiciese, sabía que no podría cerrarlos de nuevo. No se rendiría hasta salvar a su hermana y sus amigos.

Sintió temor al encontrar el rostro de Oikawa a milímetros, portando esa perturbadora sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con la pistola.

—¿Ya despiertas?

Y la reacción de Yagami fue escupirle.

—Maníaco hijo de perra.

Yukio se limpió con los dedos la saliva de Taichi en su rostro de una manera bastante parsimoniosa, seguidamente, volvió a dirigir su mirada demoníaca al moreno.

—Tengo un juego para ti —conforme hablaba, Taichi se iba reincorporando, tratando de buscar la posición de sus compañeros y analizar la situación. Al igual que hacía en un partido antes de decidir el pase, aunque normalmente, prefería encarar a todos los rivales de forma individual —se llama: ¿a quién salvas primero?

Encañonó la pistola hacia su espalda y ahí descubrió a su hermana y sus dos amigos. Se revolvió inquieto.

—Te lo pondré más difícil, tu hermana no cuenta, ella debe morir de forma especial, entre tormentos y por supuesto, Gatomon debe presenciarlo —rió de forma sádica. Taichi ni le prestó atención—, dispararé solo a uno, al que me digas. ¿A quien salvas? —apuntó a Takenouchi —¿a tu amiga de la infancia?, aquella por la que cruzarías una barrera electrificada, por la que te arrojarías a materia oscura por atrapar su mano —calló unos segundos para ver su reacción y sonrió, dirigiendo ahora el cañón a Izumi —¿o a tu mano derecha?, aquel que siempre ha guiado tu camino y jamás se separó de ti, ni siquiera cuando te comportabas como un energúmeno —nueva pausa—. El tiempo se agota Yagami.

—Taichi —oyó el llamamiento de Sora, que desprendía una serenidad asombrosa —preocúpate solo de salvar a Hikari.

Y Taichi sintió ganas de llorar por esa muestra de afecto y devoción.

—No te preocupes Yagami —escuchó esta vez la voz de Koushiro, más humana que nunca, pero conservando ese tono de distancia. No hablaba, analizaba—. Oikawa no puede matarnos a ninguno de los dos, nos necesita vivos hasta que cruce lo que sea que está saliendo de mi laptop.

Yagami asintió, como de costumbre, Koushiro había iluminado su camino. Le estremeció escuchar la risotada de Oikawa.

—Contaba con que Izumi pensase de forma rápida y acertada, pero también cuento con que cuando dispare, tú no podrás evitar interponerte entre la bala y uno de tus amigos, y antes de que mueras yo cruzaré la puerta.

Lo tenía todo bien calculado y eso aterraba a Yagami, sintiéndose como la marioneta de ese extraño personaje y todavía sin comprender demasiado bien con que fin. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa y era, que su hermana jamás había tenido delirios, todo había sido real, aunque no pudiese recordarlo.

No sabía que pensar ni como actuar, se sentía terriblemente perdido, quería ser valiente en esta situación pero temía que un movimiento en falso y ese loco cumpliría sus amenazas. Entonces lo vio claro, era eso lo que buscaba, provocarlo para que actuase, para sacar algo de su interior. Era arriesgado, pero creyó saber lo que debía hacer.

Rió, extrañando a sus compañeros y al propio Oikawa, mientras se volteaba desentendiéndose del tema.

—Puedes matarlos, no me importan en absoluto. Takenouchi no es más que una emo acomplejada y el otro no es más que un asocial al que nadie echará de menos.

Intuyendo el juego de Yagami, Oikawa apuntó a Hikari.

—¿Y ella?

El moreno se tensó, pero logró camuflarlo con una nueva sonrisa.

—No es más que una loca que solo da problemas a mi familia.

Le costó, pues no se esperaba que el terco y bravucón de Taichi utilizase esta táctica, pero logró amoldarse a las nuevas normas.

—En ese caso… —le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, cortando su respiración. Taichi cayó de rodillas sujetándose la tripa con fuerza—… ¿te dejarás morir o lucharás? — y con una enérgica patada en el rostro lo tiró al suelo.

—¡Hermano!

—¡Taichi!

—Yagami…

La primera con desesperación, la segunda con furia y el tercero con consternación, pero los tres estuvieron dispuestos a salir en su ayuda, no obstante se detuvieron, pero no por Oikawa, ni por el arma con la que les amenazaba sino por los gestos de Taichi. Se estaba volviendo a levantar, y deteniéndoles con la mano.

—Quedaos ahí, esto es cosa mía.

El adulto sonrió.

—Ya le habéis oído —y le asestó un nuevo golpe. seguido de muchos otros.

...

—¡Taichi no puedes hacerlo solo! —exclamó Sora, al límite del llanto, mientras resguardaba a Hikari entre sus brazos.

—¡No seas tan cabezón!, ¡dale lo que sea que quiere! —gritó esta vez Koushiro, por primera vez, mostrando auténticos sentimientos. Le dolía ver sufrir así a Taichi.

—Todo es culpa mía, lo siento… —sollozaba Hikari, sintiéndose incapaz de ver semejante escena, otra vez.

Oikawa levantó la cabeza del moreno, que ahora escupía sangre, agarrándole de los pelos.

—Haz caso a tu amigo más listo, no seas estúpido.

Y pese a su lamentable estado Yagami rió y eso enervó a Oikawa, pero se resistió de darle un nuevo golpe, acercó su rostro al de él.

—¿No lo entiende profesor? —cuestionó, con bastante arrogancia—, aunque quisiere darle lo que quiere, no puedo, ya no está dentro de mí, desapareció, lo olvidé.

Oikawa apretó los dientes, incapaz de asumirlo, pues eso significaba que su plan jamás funcionaría.

—Mientes —dijo, soltando su cabeza, y por tanto dejando a Yagami tendido en el suelo.

A paso firme y decidido, el hombre se dirigió hacia los tres chicos que permanecían al margen. Fue a agarrar a Hikari, pero se encontró con la resistencia de Sora.

—¿Una mártir?, está bien —espetó él tomando de malas maneras a la pelirroja. Le apuntó con el arma—. Vuelvo al plan A, sálvala u observa como muere.

Pero antes de que nadie pudiese hacer ningún movimiento, la puerta se abrió.

—¡Yagami! —exclamó Yamato, apresurándose a socorrer al moreno.

Ante las nuevas presencias, Oikawa bajó la guardia y Sora aprovechó para escabullirse.

—Takenouchi… —encontró los brazos de Tachikawa, aunque alucinantemente para la pelirroja no fue para consolarla sino más bien para buscar consuelo—... lo he pasado fatal, una momia y una mujer araña nos han atacado, podría haberme ido pero…

Sonrió enternecida, correspondiendo su abrazo.

—Eres buena chica Mimi.

Jyou, tras palidecer por ver la pistola de Oikawa, y desesperarse por no entender que demonios sucedía con tanto ordenador y colorín, corrió a resguardarse junto a Koushiro para que le pusiese al día, Takeru en cambio fue en busca de aquella extraña muchacha en la cual no había podido dejar de pensar.

Yamato volteó el cuerpo inerte de Yagami, sobresaltándose por ver su rostro tan demacrado.

—Joder Yagami, siempre pensé que algún día te vería así, pero confiaba que fuese yo quien te lo hiciese —dijo y sonrió, porque consiguió que su amigo también esbozase una trabajosa sonrisa.

—No te lo creerás capullo, pero sabía que volverías por nosotros.

El rubio asintió, sintiendo con más potencia ese calor que había envuelto su dormido corazón. Ayudó al futbolista.

—¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

Yagami aceptó la ayuda de Yamato pero tan pronto como consiguió estabilizarse dejó de apoyarse en él. Quería encarar a Oikawa sin ningún tipo de debilidad. Volvió a encontrarse con el cañón de la pistola apuntando hacia él, pero no lo detuvo, siguió avanzando.

—Precioso reencuentro, ¿te dará por fin el valor que necesitas? —cuestionó el pérfido hombre.

Taichi sonrió, sintiéndose renacer, sintiéndose al fin completo rodeado de todos sus amigos, notando las llamas de ese sol naranja en su corazón. Ahora lo entendía, no lo había olvidado, solamente necesitaba recordar por qué luchaba, que era lo que le daba ese valor para seguir adelante y esos eran sus compañeros, sus amigos, su familia.

Llegó hasta Oikawa.

—Tú lo dijiste profesor, no es valor, es soberbia —dijo y le dio un puñetazo que lo derribó, al mismo tiempo que su corazón ardía, el valor se había apoderado de él.

Salió una columna de colores del laptop de Izumi, provocando un remolino en el cielo.

La puerta estaba abierta.

Los chicos apenas pudieron distinguir nada por tanto destello pero hasta siete rayos de diferentes colores llegaron hasta cada uno de ellos. Vieron que se trataban de sus viejos digivices.

Y un mundo de ceros y unos se desplegó ante ellos.

...

*****"_Pero aquí he aprendido cosas que no se pueden aprender en la escuela"_

"_Creo que el haberos conocido a todos me ha hecho una chica mejor"_

"_Creo que el conocerte ha hecho que entienda que a veces es necesario luchar, antes no lo entendía"_

"_Tu modo de ser ha hecho que todos te queramos mucho, ¿lo sabías?"_

"_Pero sin embargo esa es otra de las cosas que me gustan de ti"_

"_No digas nada Gabumon, sé lo que piensas"_

"_Oye Taichi, tú y yo juntos somos invencibles, ¿no te parece?"_

"_No podemos rendirnos y mucho menos ahora por que sino ¿para que te habría estado buscando?"_

"_Si no hubiera encontrado a Gatomon, si no hubiéramos venido al mundo digimon, si no hubiese ido al campamento con los demás, no seriamos tal y como somos ahora mismo, sí, porque los digimons han estado siempre con nosotros, hemos descubierto lo importante que es ayudarnos los unos a los otros, todas esas cosas nos han convertido en lo que somos."_

...

Taichi abrió los ojos a la verdad, observando, como el resto de sus compañeros, al hombre que esa mañana les había castigado, les había devuelto sus emblemas y con ellos sus recuerdos. Oikawa estaba teniendo espasmos, parecía que iba a vomitar y lo hizo pues una sombra negra con unas gafas rojas que los chicos reconocieron de inmediato salió de su cuerpo, dejándolo desfallecido.

—¡Cuidado es Myotismon! —advirtió Hikari, resguardándose tras el brazo de su hermano, tras recuperar su dispositivo, que palpitaba al igual que los de sus amigos.

La sombra rió.

—Estúpidos niños elegidos, me habéis liberado, liberando el sello al Digimundo. Ahí alcanzaré todo mi poder y os destruiré.

Pero un rayo se interpuso entre el ser oscuro y el remolino, había salido del dispositivo de Hikari.

—El estúpido eres tú, al hacernos recuperar nuestros emblemas, nos devolviste nuestro poder —sentenció Takeru, de cuyo digivice salió otro rayo.

—No irás a ningún lado —dijo Jyou con convencimiento, y su dispositivo siguió el de los más jóvenes, cercando cada vez más a esa energía oscura.

Automáticamente Sora y Mimi se asomaron a cada lado de Kido.

—¡Es nuestro súper-senpai! —exclamó Tachikawa.

—¡Valiente e interesante! —siguió Takenouchi, enrojeciendo al mayor.

Seguidamente sus rostros reflejaron determinación.

—Sigues siendo un ser carente de amor —acusó Sora, activando su digivice.

—Y cuyas acciones desprenden una crueldad inadmisible —dijo Mimi, y el rayo verdoso se unió a los otros, enjaulando cada vez más al monstruo.

—No solo nos has intentado utilizar a nosotros como marionetas, también te aprovechaste de Oikawa y su desesperación —dijo Koushiro, haciendo reaccionar a su dispositivo.

—Malditos… —ya mascullaba el ser, no pudiendo creer que su plan fracasase, que los niños elegidos hubiesen recuperado sus lazos tan pronto.

Yamato rió, apuntándole con el dispositivo, del que salió una luz azulada.

—Eres un necio si pensaste que podrías escapar —miró a Taichi con complicidad, como si volviesen a ser esos niños de once años, como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo y su amistad no hubiese sido olvidada.

El moreno apretó su digivice.

—Sí, porque nosotros —miró a sus compañeros—… nosotros somos… ¡los niños elegidos! —gritó, y todos se le unieron, al mismo tiempo que dirigió el digivice al alma del demonio y la luz naranja que faltaba acabó envolviéndolo.

—No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo —mascullaba la sombra oscura, dilatándose y contrayéndose en esa jaula de buenos sentimientos.

Los ocho no apartaron la vista del fenómeno ni dejaron de apuntar con sus dispositivos, mientras en sus pechos, brillaban sus respectivos emblemas con una fuerza asombrosa. Sintieron su poder, se sintieron los unos a los otros, y los volvieron a sentir a ellos, a los digimons, luchando a su lado. Finalmente el demonio se desfragmentó y los digivices se calmaron, regresando a su inactividad.

—¿Ya está? —cuestionó Kido, con las gafas casi en el ombligo por el miedo y el asombro.

Izumi estaba absortó con el remolino que aún no había desaparecido.

—La puerta sigue abierta —apuntó.

—¿A qué esperamos entonces? —cuestionó Yamato, radiante de emoción.

Todos compartieron sus pensamientos, pero antes de que pudiesen hacer ningún movimiento, una voz familiar les alertó.

—Cuanto tiempo sin veros, niños elegidos.

Se voltearon, para descubrir un holograma del viejo Gennai, aquel extraño ser que les ayudó en el Digimundo hacía seis años.

—¡Gennai! —exclamó Izumi interesado —¿qué es lo que está sucediendo?, ¿qué ha pasado todos estos años?

—Es una larga historia niños elegidos —empezó, pero tuvo una interferencia debido a que Yagami se arrojó a él como un desquiciado. En seguida comprendió que no estaba ahí físicamente.

—Me hiciste creer que mi hermana estaba loca, me hiciste olvidar lo que soy, ¡por qué!

El anciano bajó la mirada con algo de tristeza.

—El Digital World debía protegerse.

—¿De nosotros? —cuestionó Sora amargamente.

Gennai guardó silencio un segundo.

—Del alma de Myotismon —esta vez los perplejos fueron los chicos, que no pudieron evitar llevar la mirada al desfallecido Oikawa —. Al saber que su alma había quedado encerrada en un humano, decidimos que el Digimundo quedase sellado para los humanos y para ello, debíais renunciar a vuestros emblemas, olvidar vuestras cualidades.

—¡Qué forma de jugar con nosotros es esa! —espetó Ishida, fuera de sí —¡me hiciste olvidar que no quiero estar solo!

—Me hiciste olvidar el amor de mi madre —reclamó Sora.

—La inocencia de mi corazón… —siguió Mimi.

—Las cosas verdaderamente importantes… —añadió Kido de forma solemne.

—Que a veces es necesario luchar para ser fuerte, para proteger lo que quieres —habló ahora Takeru.

—Que los sentimientos son más importantes que las respuestas… —dijo Koushiro con expresión melancólica.

Taichi se debatía entre la furia y el llanto. Apretó los dientes.

—Me hiciste olvidar que uno no se convierte en líder por la fuerza o la intimidación, que es el amor de sus compañeros el que lo convierte en líder, ¡que sin tus amigos no eres nada!

—Lo lamento mucho… —habló Gennai, pero a ninguno, sobre todo a Taichi le resultó creíble.

—¿Y que pasa conmigo? —cuestionó Hikari—, ¿por qué yo no lo olvide?

—Si algún día Myotismon intentaba reaparecer, necesitábamos esa persona que os volvería a unir a todos, esa eres tú, la octava —dio su vaga explicación el digi-humano, lo que enervó más a Taichi.

—¿Y que pasa con su vida?, ¿con sus sentimientos?, ¿es que tan solo hemos sido herramientas para el Digimundo?

Nuevo silencio de Gennai.

—Tan solo somos el programa que ejecuta cuando es necesario y cuando no lo borra de su sistema —dio su análisis Koushiro.

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó Ishida —. Yo no soy un programa para Gabumon, soy su amigo y voy a ir con él.

Antes de que pudiese dar un paso en falso, oyeron un aparatoso ruido. La puerta metálica que conducía a la terraza estaba hecha añicos, y por ella entraban Mummymon y Arukerimon.

—¡Otra vez estos no! —lloriqueó Kido.

Sin embargo los digimons no repararon en los chicos, fueron directos a su desfallecido jefe.

—¡Que le habéis hecho! —gritó Mummymon apuntándoles con su arma.

—No debéis preocuparos, ahora formará parte del Digital World, como vosotros —dijo Gennai. Los digimons se miraron extrañados, empezando a flotar hacia el torbellino, hasta que fueron absorbidos.

De forma más paulatina, porque mientras lo hacía se iba desfragmentando, lo hizo Oikawa.

—¿Y que pasa con nosotros? —cuestionó Takeru —¡también queremos ir!

—Hasta la próxima, niños elegidos —fue la respuesta de Gennai antes de desaparecer, y de que la puerta desapareciese tras terminar de absorber los datos de Oikawa.

Hubo una pequeña convulsión en los laptops, desapareciendo la energía del de Izumi, quedando apagado y explotando el de Oikawa, pero este dejando las cartas que abrieron la puerta esparcidas por el suelo, se habían materializado.

Izumi las recogió, suponiendo, que esta sería la nueva llave que les dejaba el Digimundo.

Tras recomponerse, los demás quedaron con un sentimiento de furia por los recuerdos robados, pero también nostalgia y tristeza, por de alguna manera, haberlos vuelto a perder.

El Digimundo les había borrado de su sistema otra vez, bloqueando la puerta, esta vez con el alma de Oikawa.

Pero esta vez, sus recuerdos quedarían en ellos.

...

...

.

_¿Fantasía o realidad?, ¿Qué creer exactamente?, ¿Cuándo un recuerdo pierde la noción de realidad y se convierte en fantasía?_

_Conformen pasan los días y ves a tu alrededor la más absoluta normalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si nada hubiese existido, te planteas realmente si ocurrió en realidad, si ese domingo de primavera existió, al igual que ese verano en el que nos unimos para siempre. Dispersos y confusos, pero recuerdos de esa niñez vienen a mi mente, más que recuerdos, sensaciones y sentimientos, ¿cómo continuar tu vida cuando sientes que te han robado los últimos seis años de ella?_

_Quizá, si todo hubiese sido real, Hikari Yagami podría haber ido a un instituto normal._

...

—Chicos, dad la bienvenida a Yagami Hikari, que se incorpora a nuestra clase a partir de hoy —anunció el profesor. A su lado, la muchacha, vistiendo ese característico sailor fuku verde, hizo una tímida reverencia —. Puedes sentarte junto a Takaishi.

El rubio siguió sus movimientos con una radiante sonrisa.

—Te veo muy bien —dijo el muchacho —me alegro mucho de que estés aquí —añadió.

Hikari sonrió y su vista quedó fija en el alfeizar de la ventana, donde ese misterioso gato blanco descansaba. Y por primera vez en seis años, se sintió dichosa de verlo cuidando sus pasos.

—Si no sueltas mi mano, nunca volveremos a perdernos —dijo, de una forma tan misteriosa que cautivó al muchacho.

Simplemente confiaría en sus palabras, en esa presencia y en esa aura que hacía renacer su esperanza.

...

_Es posible también, que si ese verano hubiese sucedido, Mimi Tachikawa no solo fuese una buena chica interiormente, también para con los demás._

…

Tenía la mirada ausente, mientras sus amigas se perdían entre insignificantes detalles de los vestidos que querían comprarse, los peinados que querían hacerse o los chicos que querían ligarse. No es que se sintiese superior o inferior por no participar en temas tan banales, pero simplemente no le interesaban. No ahora.

Un barullo llamó su atención y reconoció de inmediato a uno de sus bufones, o mejor dicho antiguos bufones. Muchachos más populares le molestaban y se reían de él, y ella podría asegurar a que se debía, ya que desde su última fiesta ese chico era conocido como el come caca.

Inconscientemente se levantó, cuando los acosadores sacaban algo del bento del joven, por lo visto estaban enfadados porque había rechazado comérselo.

Y entonces se alertaron de su presencia.

—¡Eh princesa!, seguro que si tú se lo pides la come —dijeron con sorna y la castaña bajó la cabeza con culpabilidad.

Debieron asumir que ella no les seguiría el juego esta vez porque volvieron a emprenderla con el chico.

—¿Es que solo te gusta si te la da ella, come-mierda? —espetó uno de ellos, arrojándole ese zurullo a la cara.

Sin embargo no llegó a impactarle, porque con unos reflejos casi desconocidos, Mimi la interceptó.

Todos quedaron asombrados por esa acción, incluso las chicas dejaron su conversación para mirarla. Nadie podía creer que la chica más popular de la escuela tuviese entre sus manos un zurullo de perro, es más, lo hubiese cogido para defender a un marginado al cual ella misma llevó a esa posición en el pasado.

Pero ahí estaba, con una extraña sonrisa perfilando sus labios, mientras miraba esa caca en su mano.

Muy lentamente dejó que resbalase, se sacudió las manos con parsimonia y sin perder la sonrisa se alejó de ahí entre murmullos y risas. Y entonces sí, se sintió mejor persona que todos ellos.

...

_Si no hubiésemos olvidado esa realidad, quizá Koushiro Izumi viese más allá de la pantalla del ordenador._

...

El chico sonrió al desenvolver su bento y encontrarse la cariñosa nota de su madre. Solía tener esos detalles desde siempre, pero hasta hacía poco se paró a leerlos con el corazón, a descubrir y entender los sentimientos que trasmitía.

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, cerrando los ojos un instante para disfrutar de esa tranquilidad. Los abrió extrañado al sentir peso en su cabeza. Un par de libros cayeron de ella y estupefacto se encontró la sonrisa de Mimi, tratando de retenerlos.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió.

—Siempre creí que tienes una cabeza plana ideal para dejar libros —comentó, como si tuviese lógica y todo.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

—Ya, ¿quieres sacar una foto para reírte con tus amigos?

La castaña se apoyó contra la mesa en donde se encontraba el ordenador de Izumi, sin llegar a invadir su campo visual, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que él no pudiese ignorar su presencia.

A Izumi le sorprendió su semblante de tristeza.

—A pesar de todo, sigues creyendo que soy cruel.

Koushiro volvió a teclear, aunque esta vez, prestaba más atención a la chica que a la pantalla. Esbozó una cómplice sonrisa.

—Nunca creí que lo fueses.

—Nunca me hiciste caso —reprochó Tachikawa, dándose cuenta lo mucho de menos que había echado amistades verdaderas en estos últimos seis años. Esas personas que no solo alaben todas sus acciones, sino que le hagan ver la realidad y ser mejor persona.

Quizá era un poco egoísta exigir tal cosa del niño nerd que sufría bulling por parte de todo su ámbito, de hecho, era más que posible que si Izumi hubiese intentado acercarse a ella de alguna forma ella se hubiese reído de él y le hubiesen hecho la vida un poco más imposible. No obstante, lo sentía ahora, y ahora lo reclamaba y esperaba que la entendiese.

Koushiro se hizo el desentendido, concentrándose en su laptop.

—¿Hueles a caca? —preguntó, tras un rato y eso fue demasiado para Tachikawa.

—¡Eres un idiota! —espetó, reincorporándose, dispuesta a irse. En realidad no tenía por qué pasar su valioso tiempo con ese autista.

Paró al encontrarse con el bento de Izumi ante sus narices.

—Mi madre siempre cocina demasiado.

Y ella, con una infantil sonrisa victoriosa aceptó, eso sí, como si le estuviese haciendo el mayor favor de su vida.

...

_Si todo aquello nos hubiese cambiado algo, es posible que Yamato Ishida quisiese ser amado y que Sora Takenouchi supiese amar._

...

Despegó la armónica de sus labios en cuanto la vio acercarse a él. La miró y ella lo tomó como una invitación a sentarse a su lado.

—Me gusta más ver eso en tus labios que un cigarrillo —dijo, desenvolviendo la comida. El rubio guardó su pequeño instrumento metalizado en el bolsillo de atrás y Sora observó su acción con una sonrisa —también me gusta más que lleves eso en el bolsillo que una navaja.

Ishida permaneció en silencio unos instantes, valorando si seguir con esta conversación o no. Finalmente sonrió, porque le agradaba tenerla a su lado, no estar solo.

—A mí también me gustas más así —dijo, desviando la mirada, y Sora entendió que se refería a su uniforme femenino. Hasta ese día, siempre había vestido el de los chicos.

Sin decir nada, Sora colocó su comida entre los dos y a Yamato le enterneció este acercamiento. Nada más verlo supo que no lo había hecho ella, que era de la cafetería y le causó gracia, que había hasta media docena de bolsitas de mayonesa.

Tomó un sobre y lo abrió, para embadurnar bien esa pechuga de pollo.

—¿Me ofrecerás algún día, algo hecho por ti misma?

Esa pregunta sorprendió un poco a Takenouchi pero no llegó ni a molestarle, ni tan siquiera incomodarle. No había maldad ninguna en ella, tan solo preocupación. Por lo menos eso consideró, que él se preocupaba por ella.

Estiró las piernas, dando un suspiro.

—Llevo tanto tiempo escondida tras una máscara que aún no sé muy bien cómo es la verdadera Sora ni lo que puedo llegar a hacer y sentir.

—Yo te conozco —sonó tan contundente, que Sora hasta lo creyó por unos instantes. Rápidamente negó con una sonrisa.

—Conoces a una niña de once años y ni siquiera la recuerdas bien.

Solo había retazos confusos y sensaciones entre los recuerdos de hacía seis años.

El chico sonrió repleto de seguridad. Sora observó sus ojos, esos que ya no emanaban ni frialdad ni tristeza, es más, brillaban repletos de vida, de esperanza.

—Tu corazón es el mismo porque me haces sentir igual de especial que cuando era un niño.

La muchacha bajó la cabeza enrojeciendo, sin saber muy bien que responder. No estaba segura de que lo que Ishida dijese fuese cierto, pero si él lo sentía, quizá era capaz de trasmitir sus sentimientos, su amor.

—Te dije que no quería que nadie me amase, pero es mentira —habló de nuevo Ishida y puede que fuese una alucinación, pero Sora lo sintió como una imploración.

No reaccionó de inmediato, no obstante Yamato no se lo tomó como un rechazo, ni tan siquiera barajó que la estuviese agobiando, tan solo, que debía recordarse a sí misma, amarse tal y como era para poder dejar fluir sus sentimientos, fuesen cuales fuesen.

Rió, absorbiendo ya la mayonesa directamente del sobre y ella lo miró de forma amena, dándose cuenta, de que su corazón no estaba vacío en absoluto.

—Puede que algún día te haga un pastel. —dijo ya más relajada.

Yamato la miró detenidamente.

—¿De Navidad?

Y Sora le devolvió la mirada, entendiendo lo que eso significaba, pues era en forma de tarta de Navidad como muchas parejas declaraban sus sentimientos.

Volvió la vista al cielo y sonrió, ya un poco más convencida de sí misma.

—Sí, de navidad.

...

_Esos seis años borrados, habrían servido a Jyou Kido para darse cuenta de las cosas realmente importantes._

...

—¿Es que no piensas abrirlo Jyou? —cuestionó Yamato con expresión aburrida.

Llevaba como diez minutos dando apoyo moral a su amigo y empezaba a ser un poco exasperante que todavía no se hubiese armado de valor. Seguía manoseando ese sobre.

El rubio suspiró, recostándose en el tronco de ese gran cerezo, cuyas flores ya empezaban a desprenderse.

—Este domingo saldré con Sora.

Kido lo miró con desconcierto.

—¿Quieres que os haga de carabina?, ¿o es que quieres una cita a tres?, se pondrá falda al menos, ¿no? y si muestra más interés por mí, te harás a un lado caballerosamente, ¿no?

Yamato lo miró furtivamente por su comentario, a su juicio, nada afortunado, pero lo dejó pasar. Hacía unos días no habría dudado ganar a la chica rompiéndole la cara.

Sonrió.

—Quizá querrías invitar a Tachikawa.

El peliazul empezó a tartamudear mientras enrojecía.

—¿Por qué haría tal cosa?

Ishida se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que te gustaba.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—Te fuiste con ella —Kido quedó pálido, por descubrir alguna clase de chisme sobre él y la chica, aparentemente al menos, superficial de tercero. No beneficiaría en absoluto su imagen. Ishida torció la cabeza divertido —. En el Digimundo.

Kido suspiró aliviado.

—Solo la cuidaba.

—Ya… lo que pasa en el Digimundo, se queda en el Digimundo —dijo Ishida, alzando las cejas de manera insinuante.

Tal injuria habría vuelto a enfurecer a Kido, pero esta vez lo dejó pasar, mientras se decidía por fin a abrir el sobre.

Yamato sonrió victorioso, le había costado, pero había conseguido a base de ponerlo de los nervios con temas absurdos, que al fin aparcase los nervios por la esperada noticia y se decidiese a conocerla.

El rubio se asomó al ver el mutismo de su amigo.

—¿Te han aceptado?

—Ajá —asintió él.

—¿En la universidad que quería tu padre? —Kido negó con una extraña sonrisa que Ishida no fue capaz de interpretar—, ¿en la que querías tú? —Jyou volvió a negar, descolocando del todo a su amigo. Sin embargo, no tardó en contagiarse de la sonrisa del mayor —te veo muy contento para haber decepcionado a tu viejo y fracasado en tu objetivo personal.

—Satisfecho y feliz —garantizó el muchacho. Y sus ojos no mentían, trasmitían calma y paz.

—Genial universitario —felicitó Yamato.

Jyou se lo agradeció de corazón, pues solo entonces, entendió cuanto había añorado su apoyo y la libertad que otorgaba que las cosas no saliesen exactamente como uno las planeaba.

—¿Por cierto?, ¿lo de la cita iba en serio?

Ishida entrecerró los ojos.

—Como te acerques a ella te mato Kido —sonó amenazante como acostumbraba y Jyou se lo creyó hasta que escuchó las risotada de su amigo y el suave y amistoso golpeteo en su mejilla —.¡Ah!, te referías a Mimi, ¿verdad? —dijo de forma amena.

Y eso atemorizó en verdad al muchacho, quizá algo de psicópata todavía quedaba en su amigo.

—Sí… Mimi…

Por si acaso no miraría a Takenouchi en lo que le quedaba de vida.

...

_Taichi Yagami nunca dejó de ser un líder, por lo menos él lo creía así, que era un carismático líder seguido y admirado por todos, porque se encargaba de llevar a su equipo a la gloria. Me pregunto entonces, ¿Qué hubiese cambiado si nuestra aventura hubiese permanecido en nuestros recuerdos? Puede que también fuese un líder, pero no porqué él lo creyese, sino porque su equipo creyese en él._

...

Miraba el entrenamiento con una amalgama de sentimientos. Nostalgia, pena, pero también satisfacción y liberación. Su castigo había sido levantado, le habían devuelto al equipo, sin embargo, no se había vestido de corto junto a sus compañeros. Permanecía al otro lado de la valla.

Un chico de pasos torpes llamó su atención.

—Capitán… —susurró temeroso. Tacihi lo reconoció como aquel joven que mandó al hospital.

—¿Cómo estás?

El chico se encogió, tendiendo un papel.

—Es mi renuncia del equipo.

Automáticamente Yagami dibujó una sonrisa.

—¿Y si te doy esto? —cuestionó, tendiéndole el brazalete de capitán.

—No tiene gracia —balbuceó el joven, tras el asombro inicial y asumir que otra vez quería martirizarle.

Pero el moreno no le dio opción a rehusar, porque sin perder la sonrisa y la determinación, ya se lo estaba colocando en el brazo.

—Da lo mejor de ti mismo y todos te respetarán, cuídalos y te seguirán siempre.

Y sintió que era la primera acción como capitán del equipo de fútbol que le haría sentir orgulloso, y curiosamente también sería la última.

Cuando abandonaba las instalaciones, se topó con un balón de fútbol. Lo agarró antes de que impactase en su cara, al bajarlo, vio la persona que se lo había arrojado con tanto ímpetu.

—¿Qué harás tú sin jugar al fútbol? —cuestionó, en un tono entre retador y animoso.

Yagami sonrió, devolviéndole el balón.

—No sé, ¿ponerme faldas?

—¿No me vas a decir que estoy guapa? —volvió a preguntar arrojándole el balón con un poquito más de velocidad.

—¿No te lo dice Ishida?

Y el balón regresó a las manos de la pelirroja, pero apenas duró unos segundos, se lo lanzó velozmente, mientras enrojecía.

—¡Cállate!

—¿En serio vas a salir con él? —pinchó un poco más Taichi siguiendo con el intercambió de balón.

—¡Cállate!

—¿Quieres que le advierta sobre algo?

—Sí, sobre que mi mejor amigo es un completo idiota —dijo y tiró la pelota demasiado fuerte y escorada para que Yagami pudiese retenerla.

Siguió su trayectoria con la mirada pero no fue a recogerla, volvió a concentrarse en Takenouchi. Tiró de sus manos para poder abrazarla. Dado la amenidad de la situación previa a Sora le pilló de improvisto este gesto, pero correspondió su abrazo.

—Gracias… —susurró en un tono claramente emotivo —… gracias por no dejar de creer en mí.

...

"Aún se especula sobre lo que ocurrió esa mañana de domingo en el instituto de Odaiba, cuando el profesor que estaba a cargo de siete alumnos desapareció misteriosamente, tras dejar un reguero de caos y destrucción en el centro…"

Takeru cerró el periódico y resopló sobre su escritorio, abriendo ese libro el cual había empezado a escribir desde ese revelador castigo.

_¿La realidad saldrá algún día de nuestros recuerdos?, ¿o la olvidaremos y quedará sumida en esa maraña de retazos difusos convirtiéndose nuevamente en delirios y fantasías?, ¿como serían nuestras vidas si hubiésemos mantenido nuestro lazo, nuestro recuerdo?, ¿lo recuperaremos algún día?, ¿qué hubiese pasado si nunca hubiésemos olvidado ese verano que debía ser inolvidable?_

_._

_Tenemos que seguir creyendo__  
__en que nuestra amistad nos salvará.__.._

_._

* * *

*****Diálogos de Digimon Adventure, capítulo 53.


	7. Vacaciones de verano

**SEVEN**

_Aunque sientas que__  
__nada puedes hacer,__  
__y con el tiempo pierdas más la fe,__  
__debemos continuar creyendo__  
__en que nuestra amistad nos salvará..._

~ **Vacaciones de verano **~

Dejó que la suave brisa de la cima de la montaña despeinase su caótico cabello, en ese esperado uno de agosto. Miró a su alrededor quedando perplejo no pudiéndose creer que hubiese llegado el primero. Se desmontó de la bici y observó el horizonte. Cerró los ojos recreando esa aurora boreal de hacía ya seis años. Sonrió al reconocer la voz de su hermana, que por fin lo alcanzaba.

Taichi Yagami, el líder.

—¡No puedo creer que me hayas dejado tirada!

Se volteó para verla arrastrando su bicicleta.

—Pensé que era un truco para adelantarme como cuando fingiste que te caías —defendió el moreno, ayudándole en los últimos metros.

Se le había salido la cadena de la bicicleta y ella tenía un rasponazo en el brazo que no revestía mayor gravedad.

—Pues no, esta vez me caí de verdad.

—Pero estás bien —dijo Taichi, observando su magulladura.

—Sí pero no gracias a ti —reprochó la chica.

Yagami amplió su sonrisa.

—Pero estás bien —confirmó y la pequeña se contagió de su sonrisa.

—Sí, muy bien.

Hikari Yagami, la enfermiza.

Llevándose la mano a la frente para cubrirse de ese molesto sol, vislumbró la caseta del campamento, ya casi habían llegado.

—Vamos, que ya estamos cerca —anunció, con gran vitalidad.

El rubio la miró nada convencido, intentando recuperar la respiración mientras se acomodaba esa pesada mochila.

—Dijiste lo mismo hace media hora, en serio, ¿por qué no pudimos venir en autobús hasta la cima?

—¿Y perdernos esta maravillosa mañana de senderismo?, además, te vendrá bien para tus pulmones intoxicados respirar aire puro —informó la pelirroja, clavándole el dedo en el pecho reiterativamente.

Sora Takenouchi, la madura.

En uno de esos movimiento, el chico se lo atrapó y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, hasta quedar pegados, llevando ese dedo que había capturado y por tanto la mano al que pertenecía hasta su mejilla.

Cerró los ojos un instante disfrutando del contacto y cuando los abrió, portaba una mirada divertida que desconcertó a Takenouchi.

—De modo que esta es la verdadera Sora, una preocupona y regañadora madre.

La chica quiso sentirse ofendida, y aunque no lo estuviese por lo menos lo aparentaría, y por ello fue a retirar la mano de entre las suyas con brusquedad, pero antes de que pudiera hacer ningún otro movimiento, él ya había juntado sus labios a los suyos.

—Nunca dejes de ser tú, porque así es como te amo—musitó el muchacho amorosamente.

Yamato Ishida, el solitario.

Ishida tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para mantenerse estable y no caer sobre la muchacha al sentir un enorme peso subir a su mochila. Sora, aún impresionada por la declaración, retomó la marcha y Yamato miró hacia arriba con hastío.

—Arruinaste un gran momento ¿sabes?

Un alegre joven, que compartía un gran parecido con él, se asomó por su hombro.

—Consideré que te estabas poniendo demasiado meloso, intento guardar tu reputación de chico malo —habló, en ese tono provocador, que le hacía hervir la sangre a Yamato.

Se revolvió, intentándolo tirar, sin embargo el muchacho se había acoplado a la perfección a su mochila y no pudo deshacerse de él.

—¡Baja de ahí!

—¡No, llévame a la cima! —pidió el pequeño con excesiva infantilidad —además, así Sora pensará que eres un adorable hermano mayor.

Y el chico resopló, retomando el camino, con las risas y provocaciones de su hermano como banda sonora.

Takeru Takaishi, el llorón.

Cuando los rubios llegaron a la cima, Sora ya había esparcido las cosas de su mochila para hallar el botiquín y curar ese rasguño sin importancia de Hikari. Taichi les saludó con la cabeza.

—Quien te ha visto y quien te ve Ishida —negó el moreno.

Yamato dejó caer hacia atrás su mochila y con ella a Takeru sin demasiadas contemplaciones. Luego, entre estiramientos de cuello y brazos alcanzó a Yagami. Cuando estuvo a su altura, se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó un paquetito de chicles, para mayor risa de su amigo y mayor molestia de él.

—Cierra el pico capullo.

Sus provocaciones quedaron ahí porque una motocicleta les alcanzó. De ella rápidamente bajó la chica que iba de paquete. Se quitó el casco y dejó caer su melena castaña sobre sus hombros.

—Senpai, ¡habría llegado más rápido subida en una tortuga! —exclamó la muchacha, dándole el casco de malas formas.

Mimi Tachikawa, la mimada.

—¿Así que erais vosotros a los que pasamos hace tres kilómetros? —cuestionó Taichi, intentándose aguantar la risa.

El conductor, que apagaba el motor con desesperante minuciosidad, desmontó cuando creyó que ya estaba perfectamente aparcada y se deshizo de su casco.

—Las prisas y la confianza son las enemigas del buen conductor —argumentó con esa pedantería que llegaba a desesperar.

Jyou Kido, el responsable.

—¡No íbamos ni a diez por hora! —reprochó Tachikawa, al límite de la taquicardia. Cuando su amigo pre-universitario se ofreció a llevarle en su nueva motocicleta, sinceramente se había esperado otra cosa. Pero bueno, ¿Qué se podía esperar de Jyou Kido?

—Velocidad más que adecuada —señaló el peliazul, limpiando su casco con esmero. En realidad no había ni un mosquito pegado, ya que a su velocidad a todos no solo les había dado tiempo de esquivarles, también de nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir a tres generaciones enteras.

La chica se cruzó de brazos, mientras fruncía los labios.

—Lo que sea, la última vez que me monto en tu tortuga-móvil.

—Disculpad, ¿pero podíais prestar atención un segundo? —reclamó un chico, que permanecía sentado en el suelo sin parar de teclear.

Fue entonces cuando todos se dieron cuenta de su presencia, mirándose entre ellos desconcertados, ya que no podrían decir cuando había llegado o si había estado ahí desde el principio.

Koushiro Izumi, el nerd.

Los chicos se asomaron, descubriendo que a parte de su laptop, también había unas cartas esparcidas, esas con las que Oikawa abrió la puerta hacía varios meses. Desde su laptop se indicaba el reconstruido tablero y él las colocaba en la posición adecuada. Se detuvo con la última, la de Gomamon. Miró a sus compañeros.

—No estoy seguro de que funcione —advirtió. Automáticamente sintió la mano de Taichi en su hombro y vio esa sonrisa tranquilizadora que le ofrecía, como siempre había hecho su líder.

—No te preocupes, sabemos que has hecho tu mejor esfuerzo y te estamos muy agradecidos por ello.

Y espontáneamente, empezaron a aplaudir, ruborizando al muchacho. Se levantó, entregándole la carta a Yagami.

—Guíanos.

Le sorprendió su acción, pero aceptó la carta, su responsabilidad y tras compartir una mirada cómplice con todos sus amigos, la colocó en su posición con ímpetu. De inmediato, un destello salió del laptop y una combinación de colores cubrió el cielo, al igual que esa aurora boreal que hacía seis años los trasportó, en ese mimo lugar.

Contuvo las lágrimas y sonrió a sus compañeros.

La puerta estaba abierta, sus recuerdos les esperaban.

.

_Los siete libres serán.__  
__Los siete libres serán._

_Los siete libres serán.__  
__Los siete libres serán..._

**-OWARI-**

.

* * *

N/A: este fue el fic. Igual quedó apresurado, no exploté sus posibilidades y ni siquiera profundice en los personajes, sí lo sé, pero así lo concebí desde el principio y así ha salido. De lo contrario aún estaría en proyectos inconclusos por siempre jamás, de modo que últimamente prefiero hacer cosas más sencillas pero con final XD No buscaba ni que fuese épico, ni emocionante, ni tan siquiera emotivo, solo digimonesco. Un pequeño homenaje a adventure consecuencia de mi emoción creciente por tri, mis recuerdos de una vieja peli americana y una pequeña obsesión que tuve con la canción Seven.

Nada más, espero que haya entretenido al menos, porque a mí si me entretuvo escribirlo, incluso lo disfruté. Sean felices **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
